


Dean Winchester: The Righteous Slytherin

by deanbennylife (kams_log)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff, Gryffindor Benny, Hufflepuff Castiel, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Benny, Protective Dean, Rating May Change, Ravenclaw Charlie, Ravenclaw Sam, Slytherin Dean, Tags May Change, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-02 19:52:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4072462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kams_log/pseuds/deanbennylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester didn’t come from the most well known family. Their name may not have been famous, but there was one thing that everyone knew about the Winchesters. None of them were Slytherin. The very name Winchester was the opposite of the house name. For as long as anyone could remember, every member of the family had either been a Gryffindor primarily, a Hufflepuff, or a Ravenclaw. There had never been a Slytherin, and as far as anyone was concerned, there never would be.</p><p>That is, until Dean Winchester received his letter from Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I've been having a serious itch for more hogwarts!denny fics, so I decided to write one myself. It probably won't be too long, no more than ten chapters for certain. But I really hope you like it! It kind of explores the different houses and what it means to be a part of each, or more important, how people let themselves be defined.
> 
> It kind of has some politics to it, but lots of hogwarts magic and romance, naturally :)
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it!

Dean Winchester didn’t come from the most well known family. Their name may not have been famous, but there was one thing that everyone knew about the Winchesters. None of them were Slytherin. The very name Winchester was the opposite of the house name. For as long as anyone could remember, every member of the family had either been a Gryffindor primarily, a Hufflepuff, or a Ravenclaw. There had never been a Slytherin, and as far as anyone was concerned, there never would be.

That is, until Dean Winchester received his letter from Hogwarts.

Getting his wand and his supplies had gone as expected. He picked out a ruffled brown owl, that looked for all the world like it was as annoyed as Dean had been when his mother had walked him through the aisles for his textbooks. He caused a little too much damage to the wand shop in the tiresome search to find the right one for him, and then accidentally caused the lights to blow out in his excitement after.

Once all that was settled, it was to station 9 ¾ , and Dean left with his mother’s kiss on his forehead and a bag full of candy from his little brother Sammy. His Dad had simply patted him on the shoulder and promised, “Don’t worry. I’m sure you’ll get Gryffindor like the rest of us.”

Dean didn’t know if he agreed with that. But he always wanted to make his parents proud, so as he climbed aboard the train, he made up in his mind that he’d probably be a Gryffindor. After all, that was what his dad wanted, right?

He sat next to Castiel Novak and Charlie Bradbury in the cart. They were almost instant friends. Dean liked Charlie’s quick wit and Castiel’s blunt nature. By the time the train reached the final station the three of them had managed to visit every cart and play pranks on whoever they found rude and deserving.

Charlie was the brains of the operation. She knew more spells than Cas and Dean combined, and Dean had a talent for execution. Dean was the best at weighing consequences before they started. Cas was the best at distracting the onboard teachers.

This led them to guess at their future houses as they were led up to the great hall.

“I’ll be Ravenclaw, for sure,” Charlie nodded seriously as they trotted along with the rest of their future classmates. “Mom always said I was too bright for my own good. Not that she minded, of course. She’s been encouraging me forever!”

“That sounds blissful,” Cas said, sounding entirely too old for an eleven year old. “My parents haven’t been quite as… supportive.”

“Right,” Charlie said sadly. “Muggle parents, right?”

“Well, they’re both witches, but they consider themselves hermits committed to muggle studies. I haven’t experienced much magical influence yet.”

“Good thing you’re hanging with us!” Charlie exclaimed, throwing her arm over his shoulder and pulling him into a hug. “Consider yourself influenced!”

Dean could only nod in agreement. He’d certainly had magical influence growing up. His mother had a history of dealing with magical creatures, and she had somehow roped his father into the same studies and eventual career. Dean had seen many fantastical things in the past few years alone, but as for practicing magic himself, he was somewhat limited, like Cas.

But he was excited to see where he would end up. He had no doubt Charlie could end up in Ravenclaw, but from her cunning ability to prank without getting caught, Dean almost wondered if she could find herself in Slytherin.

As for Cas, he suspected Hufflepuff. He was quiet and gentle, and he had an obvious intuition when it came to others around him.

No matter what, Dean hoped that they would all remain friends no matter what houses they found themselves in.

They were lined up together, and Dean watched with wide eyed fascination as each student was called forward and placed under the sorting hat.

With each announcement, there was always a roar of applause and a standing ovation from the house who gained a new member. Dean watched boy after boy and girl after girl go to different tables, watched them get patted on the back, and smiled at the beaming faces who joined their new families.

Dean wanted to be accepted like that.

The Gryffindor table screamed the loudest, he soon realized. They whooped and hollered, some even jumped on the table and shook their fists if a sibling or relative joined the table.

Dean didn’t have any relatives here. There would be no one to welcome him here. No one but Castiel, Charlie, and whoever his new house would be. And hopefully, that would be Gryffindor, as his father wanted.

Charlie was the first one to be sorted from their group. The hat barely touched her head before it shouted firmly, “ _Ravenclaw!_ ”

Charlie squealed with glee as her house cheered. Moments later she was shaking hands with her new family and sitting amongst a group of fourth years.

Cas went up after her. The hat seemed to mull him over for a few moments, not much longer than Charlie, but soon proclaimed, “ _Hufflepuff!_ ”

Dean grinned. He was right after all.

Cas smiled shyly and wandered down to his table. He was greeted with warm hugs and handshakes. A few of them patted his shoulder and ruffled his hair. Dean applauded with the rest of the school and looked up at the hat that was soon going to be on his own head.

His mother told him that the hat had a mind of its own. That it looked inside your head and heart to determine where you truly belonged.

Dean didn’t really know where he belonged. He belonged with his family, he knew that much. He belonged where he was loved, or where people cared about him. But was he brave? Was he cunning or wise? Or was he loyal?

Dean felt like he was all of those things. But what he knew for certain, and what he knew from his family history, he was most definitely _not_ a Slytherin.

This thought gave him confidence as his name was called. Dean moved up the steps boldly and sat down on the chair in front of him. A moment later the hat was on his head.

It was heavy and dark. The rim slipped past his eyes, but Dean didn’t move it. He waited patiently for the hat to tell him his new home.

Instead, the hat was quiet. A moment ticked by, then another. Dean squirmed in his seat.

“What’s my house?” He finally asked, when the silence stretched unbearably long. It couldn’t have taken Charlie and Cas this long. Shouldn’t it have been almost instantaneous?

Dean felt a hum fill his ears, and then a voice spoke, almost as if it was in his mind.

“ _Interesting…_ ” The voice muttered. “ _So many thoughts… many emotions. Such loyalty to your family, and such a desire to fulfill the needs of those you love. Perhaps Hufflepuff?_ ”

Dean squirmed, bit his lip, then shook his head.

“No, I don’t think so,” he replied simply. Cas was in that house. It would probably be an okay fit. But Dean knew deep down he probably wouldn’t feel very comfortable there. He was afraid he might be too bold for them.

“ _Bold, you say?_ ” The hat sounded intrigued, clearly reading his mind. “ _Yes, yes. There is boldness in you. Bravery, courage. But wisdom too. The quick wit of knowing when to jump in and when not to. The thinker that can sort out puzzles. Ravenclaw would also suit you, but you do not feel called there either, I see._ ”

Dean shook his head no. Again, there was Charlie, his friend. But not a fit he felt comfortable in. Besides, he’d heard of their rules. They had to answer a riddle every time they wanted to get into their rooms. Dean would rather break the door down.

“ _And there is that recklessness. You have a very bold spirit, child. The likes I have seen many times tonight._ ”

“Gryffindor,” Dean muttered, a small smile pulling at his lips.

“ _But it is not right._ ” The hat muttered, almost sounding disappointed. The thought made Dean frown.

“Why not?” He asked.

“ _Your motives are… incorrect, flawed. You seek Gryffindor to please your family, your father. You have a fierce desire to follow through with their needs and wishes, but you have not given any thought to what you yourself want._ ”

“That’s not true,” Dean growled.

“ _But is it,_ ” the hat clucked. “ _Tell me, Dean Winchester, what is it_ you _want?_ ”

Dean hesitated, stared into the nothingness of the hat.

Through the fabric, he could hear the whispers of those outside. Some of them were whispering, asking each other what was taking so long. Dean felt the professor stiffen beside him, probably also wondering the same.

Dean frowned and bit his lip.

“I don’t know,” he admitted tiredly.

The hat, however, seemed to hum with pride at it’s knowledge.

“ _But it’s not Gryffindor either. Tell me, what is it you fear of Slytherin?_ ”

“I… I don’t know,” Dean admitted again. “Dad says they’re evil.”

“ _Are you evil, Dean?_ ”

“W-What?”

“ _Are you evil?_ ” The hat repeated.

Dean stared into the darkness, thought hard, then shook his head.

“Why?” He asked softly.

“ _They are just like you, you know,_ ” the hat sounded vaguely tired, as though explaining the alphabet to a child. Dean listened attentively. “ _Every one of them have the combined traits of every house. Some of them are stronger in some areas than others. But they all have one thing in common. Especially with you_.”

“What is it?” Dean asked.

“ _They want to be accepted._ ”

Dean stared ahead. He thought long and hard, then asked quietly, “Do I seem like a Gryffindor to you?”

The hat was quiet for a moment.

“ _What do you seem like to you?_ ” It replied instead.

Dean bit the inside of his cheek.

“I don’t want to be something for someone else,” he said finally. “I want to be me.”

“ _I see,_ ” the hat said.

Dean felt a humming in his ear, and he smiled.

A moment later, the hat declared, “ _Slytherin!_ ”

The hat was pulled off Dean’s head. He heard cheers and choruses from the table at the other end of the room. But what he also heard, was a chorus of boos from the Gryffindor table.

Immediately, Dean realized something as he stood and walked to his table, his new family.

He realized he’d made the most important choice of his entire life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> like it? love it? hate it? please let me know!
> 
> hope you enjoyed the chapter! see you with the next update ;)
> 
> me: deanbennylife.tumblr.com


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dude, thank you guys SO much for all of your kind words, whether they came here on ao3 or sent to me on my blog. seriously, thank you. they meant the world to me and were very inspiring. 
> 
> as my thank you, here's the next chapter. i usually update weekly except for on rare occasions, and i feel that because of the nature of this story and how long i think it's going to turn out, you can expect daily updates for a little while. (it also helps that i'm on a home-stay vacation and i have a lot of time for updates and writing.)
> 
> anyway, thank you very much for your response to the first chapter. i hope you like this one too!

Dean received a howler three days later. It was addressed from his father.

Charlie had taken one look at Dean when he brought it to his friends, tears burning in his eyes, and had promptly thrown it in the fire and gave Dean the tightest hug he’d ever felt in his life. Cas had looked on seriously, but offered a warm smile as well.

It hadn’t taken long for his family back home to learn about Dean’s official house. Dean had also received a letter from his mom. Her words had been much kinder. She encouraged him to make good friends, have fun, and continue to learn and be as bright as he could be. In the corner of the letter, Sammy had drawn Dean and his owl, both images making silly faces. It made Dean laugh, and within a few days, he started to feel better. But it didn’t erase some of the words that howler had said.

Dean’s first night in Slytherin house was better than he was led to expect. Back at home, his dad had told Dean that the Slytherins slept with snakes hanging from the roof, and that everything was cold and dark and scary.

But instead the rooms were beautiful and green. It extended in all directions, glowed emerald under the light of the lake the Slytherin Dungeon rested beneath.

The first girl Dean met, another first year like himself named Meg, had taken one look into his green eyes and grinned, “Well you were made to have a room here!”

Dean didn’t know if he liked her very much. Meg Masters seemed to smirk constantly, and every time he turned his back it seemed there was always an explosion close behind. Dean also met Gabriel Shurely and Bela Talbot. Gabe seemed to have a knack for playing pranks, and Bela was quiet and stern.

Once again, Dean wasn’t sure if he’d like them very much. But Gabe had hugged him the moment he stepped through the doors to the common room and Bela had quietly handed him a green and black scarf.

“It gets cold out,” she said, her face flushing in embarrassment. But Dean had taken it gratefully and immediately wrapped it around his shoulders. Her small smile had lifted Dean’s spirits.

Dean shared a room with Gabriel and two other boys named Crowley and Victor. They were also first years.

Crowley made Dean nervous with the way his eyes had roamed over Dean once before seeming to decide if Dean was okay or not.

But Victor was cool. He took one look at Dean and broke out into an enormous smile, wrapping Dean up in a tight hug and lifting him off the ground.

“I’m not the only one!” Victor had exclaimed.

“What do you mean?” Dean squeaked, gulping in air when his feet finally touched the ground again.

Victor only continued to beam and clapped Dean on the shoulder.

“My whole family’s always been in Gryffindor. I’m the first Slytherin, like you.”

Dean grinned. He immediately decided he liked the guy.

The next day Dean ran through the halls in his Slytherin colors, closely followed by Victor, Cas, and Charlie. They shared all of the same classes for their first year, and Dean was determined that they would all get to sit together during their lessons.

With each class he succeeded, especially combined with Victor’s mean face and Charlie’s mad dash for the first available seats.

Flying class was the first time they were unable to get all their spots next to each other. But Dean and Cas got together. Dean watched as all the students around him struggled to get their brooms to come up to them.

“Up!” Victor demanded across the line from Dean. Dean watched as the broom immediately went up and smacked his friend in the face.

Charlie laughed and called, “Up!” The broom only wobbled. She frowned, and this time Victor laughed.

Dean nudged Cas in the arm and smiled at him.

“Hey,” he whispered when he saw Cas’s hesitant expression. “Go for it.”

Cas nodded, then said quietly, firmly, “Up.”

Immediately the broom came up into Cas’s hand. He stared at in wonder, as though he never imagined it would listen to him. He beamed up at Dean and said, “You’re turn.”

Dean rolled his shoulders and looked at the broom on the ground, just to his left. He extended his hand, quieted his mind, and said firmly, “Up!”

The broom immediately obeyed. Dean and Cas shared a look as Charlie and Victor groaned, still struggling to get their brooms to listen.

“Now!” Their instructor, Miss Naomi, shouted. “Get on your broom. But don’t lift off until I tell you.”

Dean and Cas immediately did as they were told. It took Victor and Charlie a few more tries, but they soon joined the group on their brooms.

“Now, on the count of three, I expect you to kick off and hold just above the ground. No flying off!”

Dean listened attentively as their instructor counted off, and on three, Dean pushed his feet off the ground. In his peripheral vision, he saw Cas wobble on his broom, his knuckles white around the handle. Dean, meanwhile, felt the air brush against his skin and he grinned.

Victor also looked vaguely unsteady compared to Charlie’s confident grin beside him.

“Good!” Naomi walked down the line, examining each of the students and their form.

Dean raised his hand nervously as she passed, and the instructor stopped, examined Dean with a curious gaze.

“What is it, Winchester?”

“Will we get to really fly today?”

Naomi rolled her eyes. She’d clearly heard this question many times before.

“Not today,” she replied. “But by the end of the year, I’ll make flyers out of you yet.”

Dean grinned and tightened his hold on his broomstick. He felt more than ready now, but he held still as she told them and looked down the rest of the line, admired the way some of them spun in circles or struggled to stay upright without falling off.

That was when one girl, a Gryffindor, was suddenly thrown off her broom. Her back slammed into the earth and she cried out in pain.

Dean narrowed his eyes and looked further down the line. That girl had been one of the few who’d had a good handle on her broom. There was no reason for the apparent jerk and fall.

Dean’s gaze locked on a group of boys at the end of the line. They were Slytherin, like him. But they were high fiving each other and snickering as the instructor rushed over to help the girl up, chastising her for not holding the handle better.

But Dean knew better. He hopped off his broom and ran over to the instructor and the girl.

“You need to hold it like this Harvelle,” Naomi was saying sternly. “You should have been more careful--”

“Miss?” Dean interrupted. The instructor whirled around, eyes blazing at him.

“And you, go back to your place.”

“But Miss,” Dean tried again, “those boys threw her off.” He pointed to the end of the line, where the boys immediately stopped laughing and straightened to attention.

Naomi moved over to them and gave them a dark look, one Dean recognized on his father’s face whenever the subject of Slytherins came up in their household. It made Dean shiver to see it on a teacher’s face.

“You boys, off your brooms. Sit over there until I can deal with you myself.”

“But _Miss_ \--”

“No, off your brooms. Get off _now_.”

Dean heard a few mumbled curses, and Dean didn’t miss the glare of the leader as the trio shuffled away.

“Tattletale,” one of them growled. Dean’s eyes narrowed. His fist tightened around his broom, and he looked up as the teacher finally turned back to him.

“Now, go back to your place and stay focused on your part. We don’t need any more _distractions_.”

Dean flinched at the look she gave him. It was that same look his dad gave to adult Slytherins. It was the look Dean imagined was one his father’s face when he sent the howler.

He shivered and nodded, then quickly ran back to his place and got on his broom.

The rest of the lesson passed uneventfully. Dean met the girl who’d been knocked off her broom, Jo Harvelle, who was grateful for Dean pointing out the culprits of her accident. As a returned favor, she showed Dean how to put in extra momentum when they were taught to glide across the field.

After everything was said and done, they were all sent to return their brooms where they belonged. Jo was waving goodbye when Dean heard the voice of the Slytherin boy call his name.

“Hey, Winchester!” The nasally voice shouted as Dean moved to put his broom down. Dean looked up to see the tallest boy, the one who’d jinxed Jo’s broom, step forward and into Dean’s space.

“Yeah…?” Dean asked, stepping back cautiously. His friends weren’t too far away, and at a quick glance, he saw Charlie hit Victor’s shoulder and point in his direction.

Good, he thought. He wasn’t alone.

The boy in front of him shoved his finger in his chest, pushing Dean back another step.

“What’s the matter with you?” The boy snarled. “Aren’t you a Slytherin? You gotta’ defend your house! Don’t be a rat and get us in trouble. We could’ve lost house points because of you!”

Dean raised his eyebrows.

“Me? Get our house in trouble?” Dean was incredulous. “You’re the one who pushed Jo off her broom!”

“Who, the _Gryffindor_ girl?” The boy sneered. “Trust me, she was a Harvelle. She deserved it.”

Dean narrowed his eyes. He felt a growl surge in his chest as he replied firmly, “She’s a first year, just like you and me. She didn’t deserve any of that. I don’t care who you think she is.”

The boy and his friends snorted as Dean’s friends stepped up behind him.

“Oh, I get it,” the boy said when he noticed, his face twisting into an ugly, mocking grin. “You’re one of those rejects who mixes with all the other _inferiors_. And you,” the boy pointed at Victor, “you’re just like him, aren’t you? _Freaks._ ”

Dean snarled and shoved the boy back. He stumbled, only caught by his friends who stared at him in shock and anger.

“You don’t talk to my friends like that,” Dean growled. “ _You’re_ the freak! Thinking you’re better than everybody else!”

“Who do you think you are anyway?” Charlie snarled.

The tallest boy sneered at her and replied, “Alastair Baits, Pureblood. I’ll bet you’re muggle-born, aren’t you?”

“My parents are both witches, thank you very much!” Charlie hissed. “They’ve been away learning about dragons and magical creatures, and I’ll bet I’ve seen more magic than you have in your entire life!”

Alastair smirked darkly and turned to Dean, raised his eyebrows and said, “You let your little girlfriend speak for you too?”

Dean bit his tongue and narrowed his eyes.

“What do you want from me?” Dean sighed.

Alastair grinned.

“Some respect,” he replied.

His lackeys laughed as Cas reached out and touched Dean’s shoulder.

“We should go, Dean,” Cas said seriously. “It’s not worth it.”

“Yeah, listen to your buddy,” Alastair sneered. “Hufflepuffs are all about peacemaking, right?”

Dean closed his eyes, took a deep breath, then turned his face back to Alastair.

“You’re not worth our time,” Dean said calmly, slowly. “Stick to your side and I’ll stick to mine. Leave us alone.”

Alastair glared at him as Dean motioned to his friends to walk away. They made it all of two steps before Alastair reached out and snatched Castiel’s scarf from his shoulders.

“Hey!” Cas exclaimed.

Dean whirled around, watched in horror as Alastair and his friends ran away to their brooms and climbed on, kicked off the ground and shot off into the air.

“We’ll take this as a peace offering!” Alastair called from the sky, waved the scarf like a flag and drifted higher into the air.

Cas stared up at them in shock, his fingers touching his neck in stunned silence. Dean swore he saw red.

“Victor,” Dean seethed. “Get me a broom.”

“Dean, no--!” Charlie exclaimed, but Victor had already run away to grab a broom. A moment later, Dean felt smooth wood in his palm, and Dean swung his leg over and kicked off the ground.

“Dean!” Cas shouted.

Dean glanced back briefly, surprised when he saw a small crowd of students gathering. He shook his head and looked back at Alastair, who was still waving Cas’s scarf like a victory torch.

Dean briefly wondered where their instructor disappeared to. She wouldn’t have stood for this.

But all Dean did know, was that Alastair stole his friend’s scarf. And Dean wasn’t going to let that slide. Not for a single minute.

“Give it back, Alastair!” Dean shouted.

Alastair wrapped the scarf around his shoulders, batted his eyes and said in a high pitched voice, “But I’m a Hufflepuff! Look, I have the scarf! You can’t hurt a Hufflepuff!”

Dean snarled and tipped his broom forward.

“Give it back before I make you,” he hissed.

“Like hell,” Alastair mocked. “You couldn’t make me if you tried.”

Dean didn’t listen for a second longer. He screamed and pushed his broom forward. A moment later he was rocketing through the sky.

He saw Alastair’s eyes widen in shock, and spotted his friends scatter away from him. Dean fully heard Alastair’s scream as their broom’s collided, and the two of them fell headfirst from the sky.

They slammed into the earth in a roll of flailing limbs and bruised muscles. Dean groaned as he pushed himself off of the fallen bully, fell on his back and stared up at the clouds. Cas’s scarf was clutched firmly in his hands. He could hear Alastair’s pitiful moans of pain a few feet away.

“What is this?” The instructor’s voice called from a few yards away. Dean groaned and closed his eyes. Of course.   _Of course_ the instructor would come back _now_.

“Miss Naomi, it’s not how it looks,” Charlie was saying hurriedly.

“Yes, he was trying to get my scarf back--” Cas added anxiously.

“He was only helping!” Victor exclaimed.

Dean opened his eyes and winced as the sunlight poured in. He looked over and saw their instructor standing over him, her eyes fierce and unyielding.

“Winchester, Baits. Get up,” she commanded. “You both have a lot of explaining to do.”

Dean groaned and did as he was told. As he and Alastair were led away, he managed to hand Cas’s scarf back to him, a chorus of cheers behind him.

The next day, the story was circulating amongst all the first years. Dean Winchester had stood up to a member of the Baits family and had literally knocked the bully out of the sky.

But what was more, Dean, a Slytherin, had stood up to someone from his own Slytherin house.

It was the first time Dean was called ‘Righteous.’ And it would be far from the last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know that a lot of you guys are looking forward to some deanbenny ;) that was my main focus of writing this fic. but these past two chapters have served as a sort of prologue. next chapter, we meet benny officially! 
> 
> see you guys tomorrow~
> 
> i hope you liked the chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! sorry for not updating yesterday. that's what happens when you're on vacation. (also, this chapter turned out way longer than i expected. what the heck.)
> 
> anyway, i hope you like it! WE'RE FINALLY MEETING HOGWARTS!BENNY

Ever since the day Dean Winchester knocked Alastair Baits off his broom, a trend began to occur. Whenever a Slytherin, or anyone else for that matter, proved to be a bully or bigoted, they would eventually answer to Dean.

It wasn’t something Dean consciously did at first. All he knew was that he didn’t like bullies. He could remember days before Hogwarts, days of bullies who had picked on Sam because of his long hair or because he was short and an easy target. Dean hated those kids. And that didn’t change when he came to Hogwarts.

Within Dean’s first year alone, he and his friends managed to confront nearly every bully in Hogwarts at least once. To their surprise, as much as it shouldn’t have been, those bullies came from more than just the infamous Slytherin house.

Michael and Raphael Shurely were two of them. Both of them came from Gryffindor. Among other bullies, there was of course Alastair and Azazel from Slytherin, Bartholomew and Hester from Ravenclaw, and even Lilith from Hufflepuff.

But there were many, many students who were more than happy to join Dean’s unwitting crusade against the bullies of Hogwarts.

By Christmas of his first year, Dean’s small group of friends had turned into a wide gathering of friends who were more than happy to spend time with one of the most intolerant kids in the castle.

There was Jo Harvelle, of course. After their first day of flying class, Jo had taken it upon herself to teach everything she knew about flying to Dean.

“My mom taught me,” Jo grinned as she punched Dean in the shoulder. “Makes sense I should put some of my stuff to use, you know?”

There was also Meg from Slytherin, a girl Dean was sure he wouldn’t like, but then proved to hold a grudge against some of the jerks of the school herself. She brooded often, but she seemed to like Dean’s snark, and she seemed oddly fond of Cas. Dean wasn’t sure what was going on there, but he didn’t ask.

There was also a funny boy named Ash from Ravenclaw. He spoke spanish often, even though he wasn’t hispanic, and was always one of the first people to grab Dean whenever somebody was being an unnecessary jerk.

Garth Fitzgerald from Hufflepuff and Kevin Tran from Ravenclaw also joined the group after an especially nasty confrontation with Lilith and Hester the week before the students went home to their families.

“Muggle-borns don’t belong in Hogwarts,” Lilith had grumbled, loudly, as the first years exited their potions class. “That’s what father says.”

Garth and Kevin had been especially hurt by this, having both their parents been muggles, and it was only worsened when Hester agreed, also loudly, adding that they should stay home after Christmas.

Dean and Charlie had been quick to slam their books on their tables and give them steely eyes. They left a few choice words as well, but by the time they left, Garth and Kevin had said soft and kind words to them after.

Dean himself didn’t go home for Christmas. He received a letter from his mother a week before send off. His father was still infuriated by Dean’s placement in Hogwarts, especially after he had looked into the details of what happened and learned it had been Dean’s choice to go.

Mary told him to either stay at Hogwarts, or go home with a group of friends he trusted. It was best to stay away, just for a little while.

She and Sammy sent their love, though. Dean held it close to his heart when Cas invited him to his home for the holiday.

When Summer came, it wasn’t easy. Mary gave him a warm, firm hug as soon as he climbed off the train. His father hadn’t been anywhere in sight, but Sammy had jumped into his arms as soon as Dean’s hands were free.

There had been fights, and harsh words. Dean sent letters to his friends throughout it, comforted both by his mother and by his friends who felt closer to him late at night when he held their written words. But even then, Dean could still hear many of his father’s words ringing in his ears when fall came back again.

John had been present to send him off, despite everything. It was more than Dean could have asked for.

But during his Christmas and Summer breaks, Dean had a lot of time to think about what had happened to him that year.

He hadn’t asked to be rejected because of his house. He could have been in Gryffindor, and never experienced the cold eyes and lingering distaste in people’s mouths whenever his house was talked about in social circles or mentioned in the school news.

Dean knew he probably would have felt more accepted if he’d gone to Gryffindor, like his father wanted. But whenever he thought about it, Dean knew one thing.

If he’d gone to Gryffindor, he would never have met Victor, Jo, even Ruby or Meg. He probably never would have made friends with Garth, Kevin, and Ash. If he hadn’t gone to Slytherin, Dean probably never would have burned so deeply in his spirit whenever he watched another kid get judged just because of the house behind them, Slytherin or otherwise.

So it was after Dean turned twelve, and boarded the train for his second year at Hogwarts, Dean decided, quite firmly, exactly what he wanted to do.

He wanted to make sure no one ever had to feel like they were rejected. And if anyone tried to hurt someone else because of who they were or who they belonged to, Dean wanted to make sure he’d be there to defend them.

…

By the time everyone’s sixth year rolled around, everyone knew the name of Dean Winchester, the widely named “Righteous Slytherin.”

He was practically a legend. Not only did he become on of the strongest wizards in the school, he was the best Seeker in Slytherin house, and had won well over half the Quidditch matches he participated in. He was only rivaled that of Michael Shurely, the Gryffindor Seeker.

Dean Winchester had also formed an unofficial following. They’d started out as a silly little band of misfits, mostly a gathering of a few kids from all the houses, and had somehow, against multiple odds, created an entire group dedicated to the protection of all misfits and the misunderstood. They called themselves ‘Team Free Will.’ Dean credited the title to his little brother, Sam Winchester, who belonged to Ravenclaw house. But if anyone asked the younger Winchester about it, Sam would always explain Dean said the name first.

It was a powerful group, supported by teachers and students alike. At first, the idea had been laughed at. There was no need for ‘protection’ of the younger students. There was nothing to hide or be afraid from. But steadily, over time, Dean Winchester had proved not only was there a fierce prejudice living in their school, there was still a residual, misplaced fear that Slytherins all came from Death Eaters.

It was ludicrous. But after a while, it was found difficult to deny. But it made sense. Especially after the long history of Voldemort, and all the misfortune that came from Slytherin house.

It took time, but it was proven that not every bad apple came from Slytherin. That in all actuality, everyone was capable of bad deeds. But there were many heroes to come from Slytherin as well, including Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Not just Gryffindor, even though many heroes had come from the house too.

It only took time, patience, and a lot of fierce words from one Dean Winchester and his friends.

And by sixth year, everyone knew Dean Winchester’s name. By sixth year, many students felt that their lives and studies in Hogwarts had never been better if it weren’t for ‘Team Free Will’ and the accountability that went into it.

With this attention also came fans and admirers. Many of them flocked to the Hogwarts news, eager to learn whatever they could about the technically unofficial club and it’s leading Winchester and friends.

There was much to talk about after all. Dean Winchester wasn’t just a social hero. He was a Quidditch Seeker too. Not to mention one of the most powerful wizards currently attended the school. There were dozens of stories about his magical tricks and turns in their Defense Against the Dark Arts lessons, primarily supported by Professor Singer.

It was for this reason, and ‘Team Free Will,’ that it was unavoidable that Benny Lafitte’s eye would be officially caught.

Benny Lafitte was a Gryffindor student. He’d gotten his letter, much like everyone else, and came to Hogwarts with stars in his eyes and a dream to do something great with the magic he’d been given.

To be placed in Gryffindor was an honor. No one from his family was magical before him. None of them. But as he ran with his mother to get his wand and his books and robes, Benny didn’t miss the whispers in the streets and the excited jabbering of, ‘What if I get Gryffindor!’

He also heard the dreaded hisses, ‘I hope I don’t get Slytherin.’

Benny didn’t fully understand what all of those words meant. But he soon learned, and he couldn’t have avoided the rush of relief when he himself was not placed in Slytherin house, but Gryffindor instead.

He made friends quickly. Benny always considered himself to be a shy boy, not exactly the quickest or the boldest. But he had friends who took him under their wing, taught him everything they knew about the magical world and what it was like to be at Hogwarts.

Their names were Jo Harvelle and Cole Trenton.

Both of the young Gryffindors had proved to be excellent friends. All three of them had come from hunting families, all varying in degrees of intensity. Benny himself had come from a family that primarily focused on cooking and the art of baking. Jo’s family was all business and taking out animal prey. Cole’s family was ‘as redneck as they get.’

Benny chose not to ask. But the two of them had become his closest friends, and he couldn’t be more grateful to have them.

He’d been present when Jo was knocked off her broom. He’d seen the boys who did it, but he’d been so stunned by their actions he hadn’t known what to do.

That was the first time he saw Dean Winchester. Really saw him.

Dean marched up to their group, eyes blazing in righteous fury and frustration, and promptly told the teacher what had happened in a calm, serious manner that Benny envied. But still, despite the truth of Dean’s claims, Benny hadn’t missed the way their teacher’s eyes had narrowed at Dean, like was something vile and to be dealt with, instead of looking at the boys who were really causing trouble.

It had nearly broken Benny’s heart. But Dean had obeyed, done as he was told, and the boys who hurt Jo got what was coming to them.

And it wasn’t the first time either.

Jo talked about Dean often. She still hung out with Benny and Cole, but there was rarely a day she ran short of words about the two Slytherins, the Ravenclaw, and the Hufflepuff that ran through the halls and didn’t put up with anyone’s judgement.

“I’m gonna’ teach him how to fly,” Jo said firmly one night as they studied. Benny and Cole looked up at her curiously. Everyone knew how good Jo was at flying. Her father had been a professional Quidditch player, one of the best. Jo had clearly inherited those talents, and was currently helping Benny with his own form and abilities.

“Why?” Cole asked, speaking Benny’s silent question.

Jo shrugged and twirled her hair between her fingers.

“I don’t know,” she replied honestly. “I feel like I owe him. And he’s not half bad either. I think he could fly really well. Maybe even better than me!”

There was a devilish look in her eye that had Benny shivering. He’d only known the girl about a few months, but already he knew she was a monster when she was on a mission.

Benny hoped the Slytherin boy was ready for what was coming for him.

The stories about Dean Winchester didn’t stop. Eventually, it became normal to hear his name in regular conversation. With each year that they all grew older, Dean somehow managed to make himself known once again. Whether that was facing off against Alastair and his buddy Azazel in the hallways, or Michael Shurely after dark when they were all supposed to be in their bunks.

By fifth year, things managed to settle down. Team Free Will was a settled group, and most students felt comfortable with the new additions, as well as the bold and outspoken students who no longer settled for prejudiced judgement.

Benny himself had little opportunity to run into the young man. After their second year, they both found themselves in different classes, and in the classes they did share, they were often far apart.

Benny saw him often, especially surrounded by his friends who were all gaining fame of their own.

Charlie Bradbury and Ash Miles had become a dynamic duo of sorts, tearing into old textbooks and finding new and improved ways to practice magic and gain knowledge. They were often busy passing that same knowledge on to other students and sharing with their teachers.

Victor Henriksen, also a close friend and roommate to Dean Winchester, had become one of the Slytherin House Prefects. It was widely rumored he’d be chosen to be a Head Boy in his seventh year, but only time would tell.

Then of course, there was Castiel Novak and Meg Masters, one of the easily gossiped hottest couples in Hogwarts.

Castiel Novak was also a Prefect for Hufflepuff. He was very close with Charlie and Ash, and was currently making a name for himself in Potions, working his way up to a possible career in Alchemy.

Meg Masters, his Slytherin girlfriend, however, was becoming quite popular for her transfigurations and disguises. She knew almost everything about the human body, almost to a disturbing level, and was able to fix nearly any minor injury, spell, or curse without having to consider the nurses once.

Jo Harvelle was one of the best Chasers for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. She often complained about competitions against the Slytherins because of Dean Winchester’s honed sense for the Golden Snitch. But with Michael Shurely on their team, it was usually a fair contest, albeit a frustrating contest.

Cole’s talents didn’t lie in Quidditch, or studies. Instead they came in magical creatures. He was the one Benny always went to when he had questions for his studies.

But as for Benny himself, he still wasn’t sure what he wanted to do. He knew what he wasn’t good at, which was flying and any sort of acrobatics. Jo, however, had managed to wring him into volunteering to be a Beater for the Quidditch team, as their last player had been knocked out for the rest of the year.

Shockingly, Benny had made it on the team. And he feared that was probably all he was known for: blundering around the sky and hopefully knocking a few Bludgers away from his teammate’s faces.

That was when Benny really got to see Dean up close and in action.

Dean was a nightmare to face in their matches. On one rare occasion, Benny distinctly recalled the game only lasting ten minutes before the stands roared, and Benny looked up with the rest of his team to see Dean Winchester soaring through the sky above them, the Golden Snitch glowing in his fingers.

But there were other games, too. Benny was slow in the sky, slower than he would have liked. It almost startled him half to death when Dean whizzed past him, a flash of green and gold color as the Slytherin sped past him and down, eyes locked on the snitch lost somewhere in the air.

But their eyes had met briefly, just briefly enough for Benny to stare, flabbergasted, before Dean smirked and disappeared in a whirlwind beneath Benny’s floating feet.

It was that day that Benny decided he was going to improve his game. Because if he was expected to go up against Dean Winchester for a good quarter of most their games, Benny had to be ready to defend his team.

So, he grabbed Jo as soon as their match was over, and firmly, but politely, asked her to teach him everything she knew.

Jo had smirked at him, and then promptly told him, “If you wanna’ get better, you gotta’ do two things. Listen to me, and watch _him_.”

Benny rolled his eyes and groaned, “But you’re _friends_ with ‘im. Can’t you jus’ tell me what to watch out for?”

Jo shook her head seriously.

“There’s only one way to figure Dean Winchester out. That means you have to _watch_.”

Benny grumbled curses, but did as she asked. After all, he wanted to do the best he could. Benny Lafitte did not roll over for anything, that’s for sure.

But little did he know, his mission would eventually lead to far greater things. Not just for him, but for the Righteous Slytherin as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! please let me know what you thought~
> 
> next time we'll have some one-on-one legit deanbenny interactions ;) see you then~
> 
> me: deanbennylife.tumblr.com


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know I promised an update last night, but things came up and then I ended up re-editing a lot of this chapter. I'm still not completely at peace with it, but I figured I'd let you guys have it already.
> 
> I apologize for any mistakes, they all belong to me. I hope you like it regardless!

Everyone had just returned from their Christmas vacations. Benny watched in wonder as all of his fellow classmates and Gryffindors crowded the common room, showing off their latest presents and some even sharing them.

Benny, on the other hand, had nothing to share. His visits back home where usually quiet and tense. They involved an old man who was never around, too many siblings who followed his rules even though he was no longer around to dictate, and a mother too tired to stop her children from the endless fighting.

Christmases were often filled with plastic smiles and forced pleasantries. Any gifts given between them were either useless or for the wrong person, or they only exchanged cards and money.

For Benny, being the only magical member of his family, he often found himself on the card receiving end. He rarely got money, and when he did, it was often with a tense smile and offered, “Well, witches take our money too, right?”

Benny only nodded to make them leave. He simply deposited the money in his bank account at home, then returned back to the wizarding world and wished he had real money he could actually use.

Not that it mattered, really. He, Jo, and Cole always exchanged presents at Christmas. This year he and his mother had worked together to make a new coat for Jo, knowing that the coming Quidditch match against Hufflepuff would undoubtedly be a cold one. For Cole he bought him a book on Magical Creatures. He knew Cole probably already had one just like it, but Cole had hugged him and thanked him anyway.

As for himself, Jo had given him a book on Quidditch strategy and observational tactics when it came to studying others in their craft. She said it was for Quidditch as well, but it could work for just about anything else in life.

Cole ended up getting him a blanket. It was thick and heavy, and Benny loved the weight of it on his shoulders. It was woven together in red and blue strands, two of his favorite colors, and Cole blushed crimson when he explained his father had taught him how, but he ran out of blue and had to finish with red.

Benny didn’t care. He loved it either way, and was happy to lay it out over his bed in the dormitory.

Then classes began again, and Benny had no time to think about gifts and Christmas holidays. Now he had to focus on his studies and Quidditch practice, and most especially, Dean Winchester.

There weren’t many matches left for the year. He’d already blown his chance earlier in the season in their first match against Slytherin, but it didn’t mean Benny couldn’t watch Dean’s form and figure out a way to better help his team in the next year. Nobody wanted to have to deal with the Righteous Slytherin, and Benny figured, it may as well be him.

Usually, most Gryffindors didn’t attend the Slytherin matches that were played against houses other than their own. But Benny found himself standing their dutifully, watching with wide eyes and intrigue as the teams buzzed above his head.

He’d rarely had opportunities to get to watch from the stands. And he was finding that he enjoyed it.

Dean was spectacular, as Benny expected. The young man whizzed by everyone’s heads, causing roars and cheers as he dashed down and around, seeking out the snitch that was avoiding him at all costs. But the Slytherin had seen it, and now it was only a matter of time before he got it.

The weather outside was chill. For mid to late February, there was still an impressive amount of snow on the ground. Every player and every fan was bundled tight in their robes and scarves. Benny could only imagine how frigid it felt up in the wind and sky. His team was lucky to have a match early in November, then later in March and May, completely missing the blustery weather.

Yet the Slytherin team looked incredibly comfortable, despite the chilling wind and small snowflakes dusting around them.

Benny shivered, continued to watch carefully as a Slytherin Chaser scored another ten points for their team. Benny didn’t suppose it mattered much if Dean was just about to catch the snitch.

His eyes drifted back to the Slytherin in question. He was still for the time being, eyes ripping across the field for the snitch that had temporarily escaped him. The Ravenclaw Seeker was on the other end of the field, looking in heated discussion with their team’s Beater.

The Beater had a pensive look about him that set Benny’s teeth on edge. It was a look he recognized well. He’d been in a match against Ravenclaw the previous year, and he knew their Seeker was malicious enough to be a Slytherin, recognizing every strategy to win in sometimes the meanest ways. The Seeker had convinced the Beater to hit a bludger right at Jo’s head, despite the consequences of what could have happened to her in the end.

Benny had knocked it out of the way just in time, but he’d been wary of the Seeker and Beater ever since.

Now, it looked like they were up to their tricks again. Benny watched as they parted ways, the Seeker returning to his job as the Beater steadily drifted around, eyes focused on the bludger, and the Slytherin seeker.

Benny felt something cold and heavy settle in his gut as Dean continued to fly, oblivious as the Ravenclaw beater drew closer and closer.

Then, suddenly, the bludger was rushing through the air and the beater hit it. Benny’s eyes widened in horror as the ball soared across the sky, directly aimed for Dean’s head across the field.

Benny looked, hoping to see a Slytherin beater ready to protect their seeker, but by the time it was seen it was over halfway across the field.

He didn’t think. All he knew was Dean was about to be nailed in the head, and if it hit right, it could kill him.

Benny whipped out his wand and pointed it directly at the bludger, then whispered fiercely, “Finite!”

Almost instantly, the ball dropped toward the ground, leaving a still oblivious Dean behind in favor for the earth below. The Slytherin beater’s eyes widened, but the player didn’t hesitate to drop down and hit it quickly, hiding the sudden change of direction with a continued volley.

Benny breathed out a sigh of relief, glanced around to make sure no one saw him. No one had, as all eyes had been trapped on the Chasers fighting in front of the goal.

He quickly hid his wand, eyes focused on the Ravenclaw beater who was glaring at Dean, as though he’d been the one to counter the ball’s velocity.

But Dean hadn’t noticed from what anyone could tell, and a moment later, Dean ducked down through the sky, eyes locking back on his prize. It was only a few minutes before the snitch was caught, and Dean led his team in their usual lap of victory around the field.

Benny hurriedly left the stands, desperate to make sure he didn’t look too suspicious as he made his way back to the school.

He made it all the way to the Gryffindor common room when he saw Jo. He must have looked terrified as hell, because Jo immediately closed the book she’d been reading and jumped to her feet.

“What’s up?” She asked worriedly. Benny allowed the hug she gave him, quietly grateful for the warmth of it.

“I messed up, Jo.”

“Tell me everything.”

So he did. He told her about doing as she said, going to the match to watch Dean play and get a better idea for his moves so they might win against Slytherin next year. He told her about the Ravenclaw players, the bludger, and Dean’s near accident. When he told her what he did, he was surprised when she didn’t gasp, or berate him for doing something so stupid.

Instead, she asked him calmly if anyone saw. He shrugged. Jo nodded.

“Okay then,” she said softly. “What we’re gonna’ do is go and get some hot chocolate and marshmallows, and we’re not going to worry about it anymore. Got it?”

Benny nodded with wide, surprised eyes, and didn’t argue. He followed her blindly down to the kitchen, and sat silently as Jo gathered what was needed, then made it up for them both to share.

“Do you think I’ll get expelled?” Benny asked quietly, watching the marshmallows float in the dark liquid. Jo shrugged and sipped from her mug.

“I doubt anyone will even talk to you about it,” she replied seriously. “You said that one Slytherin saw the bludger drop, and saw that it was gonna’ hit Dean. I doubt he’d say anything. I think you’re in the clear.”

Benny hoped she was right, and finally picked up his mug to drink.

At that moment, the door to the kitchen slammed open, and Benny all but spit his cocoa across the table.

Dean Winchester stood in the doorway, staring at them both in surprise.

“Jo!” Dean said kindly, clearly surprised to have seen her there. But then his eyes flickered over to Benny, and Benny swore something narrowed in the Slytherin’s vision.

“You,” Dean pointed, and Benny felt his heart double time. “Balthazar told me you saved my ass today.”

Benny spluttered, set his mug down and cast a desperate look to Jo. But Jo was grinning at them both with an odd look in her eye. Benny cursed it for the rest of time as he glanced back at Dean’s waiting face.

“Uh… more like yer’ head, chief,” Benny replied nervously. Dean grinned and stepped into the kitchen. He reached out a hand and Benny shook it cautiously.

“Right,” Dean grinned, showing rows of brilliant white teeth. “Dude, that is awesome. I’ve never seen anybody take a risk like that, least of all for me. Sure you weren’t high on something?”

Benny shook his head slowly, a small smile growing on his face.

“I’d hope not,” he replied. Dean chuckled and slapped Benny on the shoulder, causing him to jump in surprise.

“Well, I was surprised,” Dean said, but not unkindly. “I just wanted to come down and say thank you to your face. Someone mentioned you were headed for the kitchen. Didn’t know you were hanging with Jo though.”

Jo waved her hand dismissively.

“Hey, you know Lafitte and I are friends,” Jo grinned. “I’ve mentioned him to you at least a few times, Winchester.”

Dean’s eyebrows narrowed together in confusion, but the look quickly passed and he smiled again. He beamed down at Benny and nodded, “Well, I won’t forget this time. I’ll see you around Benny.”

“Benny?” He replied curiously.

To that, Dean blushed and shook his head. It was an odd look on him, but one Benny liked.

“Balthazar told me your name. I didn’t realize you were the same Benny that Jo always talked about.”

“How many Benny’s do you think are in this school?” Jo exclaimed, but Dean shook his head fiercely and pointed his finger at her accusingly.

“How should I know, Harvelle? It’s not like I know every person in this school?”

“Could’ve fooled me,” Jo grinned. Dean shook his head and rolled his eyes.

“Anyway,” Dean said at last, casting another glance at Benny. “I’m Dean. It’s good to meet you officially.”

Benny shook his hand once more, then watched as Dean made his exit.

When he looked back at Jo, she was grinning at him, that mischievous look still stuck in her eye for a reason Benny couldn’t explain.

“What?” Benny asked.

“Nothing,” Jo replied quickly, sipping at her mug. “It just suddenly occurred to me how cute you two look next to each other.”

Benny’s eyes popped wide open and he stammered, “I-I just met ‘im!”

Jo shrugged and grinned anyway.

“Let’s just say I have a thing for educated guesses.”

Benny refused to ask her what she meant by that. Jo always seemed unusually invested in her friends and their relationships, both platonic and romantic. Benny wasn’t about to be her next experiment.

“You have a strange mind there, Harvelle.”

“I like to think it’s excellent,” Jo replied with a smirk. “And you still have the Hufflepuff match to look forward to.”

Benny sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: deanbennylife.tumblr.com
> 
> hope you guys liked the chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! i'm SO sorry for the long wait since the last update. i hit a drought of writing energy and then work got hectic. (what happens when both your bosses leave the country for two weeks. awesome.) anyway, things are getting back to normal and i think the writing bug finally bit me again.
> 
> so here's the next chapter! if all goes well and things don't get too busy for the fourth of july, then you guys should expect another update by the end of next week! thanks for sticking with me guys!
> 
> enjoy!

“You know, you’re not half bad at flying,” Dean called over his head. Benny grumbled curses as he climbed to his feet and dusted his pants.

“Ya’ keep sayin’ that,” Benny called back, watching as Dean flew down towards the ground, and Benny. “I’m startin’ to think you’re just makin’ fun of me.”

“Aw, never!” Dean grinned. His feet touched the earth and he hopped off his broom, trotting over to the other boy. “You really are good. Definitely not a chaser, but I can see why the Gryffindor team likes you.”

Benny fought down a blush and shook his head. He pulled up his broom once more and sighed, glancing across the sky.

This was all Jo’s fault. Ever since she bore witness to Dean and Benny’s first meeting, she’d made it her personal mission to have them ‘accidentally’ run into each other. The first time was in the study hall when she ‘forgot’ she invited Dean and his friends to sit with them while they worked. The resulting pranks from Meg and Balthazar had them all running out of the hall with everyone else, homework long forgotten. But Dean had stayed close by Benny’s side the entire time, and clapped him on the shoulder as they headed back to their separate dorms.

Every time they met after that were all of Jo’s schemes as well. For whatever reason she did it, Benny had no idea. She didn’t need to set up times for them to hang out. Benny was already interested in being Dean’s friend regardless.

Dean was interesting. He could be incredibly blunt and straight forward, and had a humor streak unlike many Benny had ever met. There was something unique about him. It was more than his social standing in the school, and more than the way everyone else saw him. It was the way Dean snorted when Charlie put a toad in Crowley’s tea, and how his eyes sparkled with mischief late at night when he, Jo, and Benny were sneaking through the halls after a late night run on their brooms. How they got away with that one was still a mystery to Benny.

He really liked Dean. He was happy to be his friend without Jo’s constant nudges and suggestions. Her ideas were good, but unnecessary. He was still trying to figure out a way to tell her, but it was never the right time, and Benny always found himself having more than enough fun to care.

Now, it was just Dean and Benny. Jo had left earlier, something about checking on her cat. Dean had taken it upon himself to show Benny a trick or two for Quidditch, not at all concerned for the possible competition in the future.

Benny had proven his incompetency at flying twice already. He was starting to doubt Jo’s belief in him, and Dean’s.

“Don’t have ta’ make me feel better, Dean,” Benny replied, but was unable to keep his frown the longer Dean smiled.

“Good,” Dean replied. “Not trying to.”

He clapped Benny on the back and they began their trek back up the hill towards the school.

“So, you gotta’ tell me,” Dean began, casting a curious look Benny’s way, “what got you into Quidditch?”

“Jo, mostly,” Benny replied. “They needed a fill in, and I wasn’t a complete idiot on a broomstick. They thought I’d be a good fit.”

“They weren’t wrong,” Dean grinned.

Benny shrugged and looked away, careful not to get too caught up in the brightness of his friend’s eyes. Something about them sparked a feeling in Benny, especially in the way the sunlight made his eyes glow like gems. It was distracting.

“But what would you do? If you weren’t busy doing Quidditch, I mean,” Dean continued on, not catching Benny’s averted gaze.

“I don’t know,” Benny replied, thoughtful. “Study, maybe. I haven’t given it much thought.”

“Well how does that work? You gotta’ love something, right? What are you passionate about?” Dean nudged him with his elbow, catching Benny by surprise. Benny dared to glance at him, immediately regretting it when he caught Dean’s gaze.

His friend was staring at him intently, almost as if it really mattered to him what Benny thought and cared about. The thought was oddly warming.

“Well, huh,” Benny mused, thinking it over. “Uh, what about you? Are you really all set up to fight for social justice? Or are ya’ secretly into other stuff?”

Dean laughed at that, kicking his shoes into the dirt as they reached the top of the hill.

“Eh, I guess I don’t know either,” Dean replied honestly. “I think I’d like to do what my parents do. Study magical creatures. My dad’s always going on about the dangers of some of them, and how they need to be contained and controlled. My mom’s kind of the same, but she likes to focus on the good ones.”

“I get that,” Benny replied. “My parents are muggles. My old man ain’t around anymore, and family can be pretty difficult most days. But we live down by the sea. I think that’s what I love the most. When our old man was still around, he’d take me out on the water, show me what it was like to be a sailor. I think I wanna’ do more of that.”

“That sounds good Benny,” Dean grinned. He reached out and pulled Benny into an abrupt side-hug, causing Benny to blush fiercely. “That sounds real good.”

They continued walking together, discussing Dean’s upcoming Quidditch match against Hufflepuff and their upcoming tests and finals.

All in all, it was another good day, and Benny had to wonder if he should thank Jo for getting their friendship started. Even if her continued shenanigans were no longer necessary, it was nice being able to call Dean his friend regardless.

The match against Hufflepuff was one week later. Benny continued to practice with Dean whenever they had free time, and sometimes Victor and Balthazar would join them. Balthazar was a horrible flirt. Benny rolled his eyes every time the other boy tossed him a wink or let out a holler when Benny swooped down to knock the Quaffle back to Dean.

Benny found the entire practice amusing. He was a Beater, not a Chaser. But hitting the ball around helped all of them focus and stay comfortable in the air. So they continued to practice, and Benny continued to ignore Balthazar and his shouts, and strategized with Dean against their two friends.

“Careful Dean!” Balthazar whooped as Benny caught the Quaffle. “Don’t stare too long at Benny’s arms or you might miss what he’s throwing you!”

Benny paid him no mind and hit the ball over to Dean, but then stared in horror as Dean, in fact, was not even looking at the ball but Benny instead. He dodged just in time, but the ball was lost to the other side of the field, and Victor and Balthazar were nearly laughing off their brooms, Dean blushing fiercely as he rushed off to retrieve the ball.

Benny could only stare, because he had no idea what could’ve caught Dean so off guard.

But the moment passed, and their practice match ended. Soon enough, Benny was in the stands, bundled up next to Jo and Cole, watching the Slytherin team face the Hufflepuffs.

It wasn’t nearly as cold as the match against Ravenclaw, but Benny wasn’t surprised to see the rows of scarves and house colors throughout the stands. Jo and Cole were wearing their bright red and yellow Gryffindor colors, not needing to decorate for either of the playing teams. Benny, on the other hand, had a bright green pendent stuck on his Gryffindor scarf. Something Balthazar had hastily pinned on him before the match.

“For Dean,” Balthazar explained wink, a sparkle in his eye that left Benny feeling warm and flustered. Jo had taken one look at it and beamed. Cole had just congratulated him on his bravery for sticking out and cheering for who he liked.

Benny chose not to read into the comments. He was too worried that everyone thought he had a crush on Dean, or worse, that they were trying to set the two of them up together.

Benny had no interest in that. He liked Dean as a friend. And sure he was handsome, but things were good. There was no need to rush into anything. They only had a year and a half left of Hogwarts anyway. Dean had a family that grew up in magic. Benny had a muggle family. They lived in completely different worlds. Benny already knew it wouldn’t work out, even if they tried.

Not that he had any intentions of ever dating Dean Winchester. Not at all.

_We’re friends_ , Benny reminded himself firmly as Dean sped over their heads after the Snitch. They were good friends. Maybe someday they could even be the best.

With that firm thought, he cheered loudly with his friends as Dean’s fingers latched around the Snitch, and the game was over. Slytherin won. Benny was sure he cheered the loudest when Dean did his victory lap, and he couldn’t be certain, but he felt Dean’s eyes on him until the players moved to land.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: deanbennylife.tumblr.com
> 
> hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! see you guys next week!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! sorry for the late update tonight. but i wanted to make sure it all worked the way i wanted it to.
> 
> also, apologies for any mistakes, i hope you guys like it!

This was not how Dean saw his afternoon going.

It was the weekend, free schedule. Dean had decided to take that time to get some last minute studying done, and since Benny was free, he decided to drag his friend along too.

They hadn’t been doing anything special. Dean had been his usual self, doing everything in his power to make the ever stoic and sincere Benny squirm and blush, and Benny had been cooly deflecting Dean’s pranks and undertone flirting.

It occurred to Dean about a month ago that Benny was probably straight. Hell, he probably thought Dean was too.

Sure Dean liked to throw his legs on Benny’s lap during study hour. Sure, he liked to jump up behind Benny at any given moment and blurt out, “What’re you reading?” The jump of Benny’s shoulders and the resulting blush was always worth it, and Dean was all too eager to get it. After all, Benny was a hot guy. Anybody with eyes could see that. And Dean would be damned if this guy and all of his awesome personality liked him too.

It was just an attraction. Something Dean never thought would ever be reciprocated. So he continued to tease and play around.

But, he never thought it would come back to bite him.

They’d been sitting in the study hall, as they usually did on the weekends. Benny sat comfortably, almost professionally, with his feet firmly planted on the ground and his eyes fixed on the book in front of him. Dean, on the other hand, was splayed out against the bench, legs dangling across Benny’s thighs and foot knocking against Benny’s shoe.

Every once in a while Dean would glance up over his book, watching Benny’s expressions as he went over his homework and test prep.

He looked calm, relaxed. Dean was almost tempted to disturb that emotion, if only for the sake of fun and boredom.

He nudged at Benny’s thigh, grinning when Benny’s eyebrow rose in question.

“Ya’ got a question, chief?” Benny asked, that southern drawl of his going straight to the pit of Dean’s stomach, making him feel bright and warm inside.

But he pushed it down, and replied, “I was thinking I’ve never asked you where you’re from. Like, you’re from America, and from the south. But where at, exactly?”

Benny’s eyebrows rose in surprise, but he closed his book and leaned forward on his elbows, a grin sliding into place. Dean really liked his smile. Something about it was slow and easy. It evened out his face and made him look bigger than he really was.

“Louisiana,” Benny replied, grin holding. “Down by the coast and the ocean. What about you? Y’er American too.”

“Yeah,” Dean replied. He crossed his ankles over Benny’s thighs, smiling when Benny shifted to accommodate him. “I’m from Kansas. Lived there all my life, but my family travels a lot during the summers. You know, for my parents’ work.”

“Must be nice,” Benny sighed, eyes sparkling. “Ain’t seen anything further than the border or Hogwarts. But I’d like to travel when I’m older though, someday.”

“Who says you can’t as soon as you graduate?” Dean asked in confusion.

“Money,” Benny shrugged. “My family’s muggle. They barely know the first thing about magical currency, and there’s not much in our own banks back home.”

Something darkened in his gaze, something akin to sadness, and Dean frowned against it. He abruptly sat up, jolting Benny out of whatever thought plagued him, and dropped his book over Benny’s.

“Well hey, that’s no way to think,” Dean said firmly. “You can do anything you want to, Benny. Nothing holding you back but yourself. And hey, maybe we’ll run into each other a lot after we graduate!”

Benny raised an eyebrow at that, but his smile was coming back.

“You sound awfully sure of that, chief.”

“Well why not?” Dean replied. “Gimme’ your address. We can write letters, or something.”

Benny chuckled and nodded.

“Gimme’ a quill,” he replied.

Dean beamed and quickly handed over some paper and ink, watching with rapt attention as Benny quickly scrawled out an address.

“Now you,” Benny said, and Dean did as he was told, writing the information down directly below.

He was about to tear it in half, when Benny’s eyes suddenly drifted to the right. Dean heard storming feet, and he looked behind him to see Sammy running up to them.

“Sammy!” Dean grinned, but then faltered when he saw the look on his brother’s face. “What’s up?”

“Lilith and Ruby,” Sam gasped, hands going to his knees for support. “I messed up Dean. I messed up.”

“Wow, slow down kid,” Dean held up a hand. He swung his legs around to face Sam completely, eyes narrowing in thought. “What’d you do?”

“Well, it’s more like what they did, and then what I sort of… more or less… did back.” Sam bit his lip anxiously, and Dean rolled his eyes.

Awesome. Just what they needed. Two crazy chicks out to destroy his brother. May as well make it two.

“Benny, if you’ll excuse me for a sec,’” Dean started, but Benny’s hand on his arm stopped him.

“Like hell brother, I’m with ya.”

Dean grinned and pulled him up with him.

“Awesome,” he turned to Sam and put a hand on his shoulder. “Now, tell me exactly what happened.”

…

As it turned out, Lilith and Ruby had decided to ‘educate’ the first years on the quality gap between muggle born students and purebloods. Sam and his friend Jess had overheard, and promptly tried to shut the conversation down with logic. When that didn’t work, Sam said he ‘may have gotten carried away’ and jinxed Lilith’s cup to turn into a rat.

Now, they were determined to get back at Sam no matter what.

The trio found the girls in only a few minutes. It wasn’t hard with them looking for them.

And, as it so fortunately happened, they weren’t interested in talking things out. Dean barely got a single word out before Lilith raised her wand and shouted a curse. Dean pushed Sam out of the way, and Benny pulled him back. Less than a second later, they were running for their lives down the halls.

“Sam!” Dean shouted as they stumbled around the next corner. “Next time, keep your wand in your pocket!”

“I’m sorry!” Sam exclaimed, but Dean doubted he’d appreciate the apology until later.

“The bathrooms?” Benny gasped beside them. Dean glanced over at the upcoming hiding spot, but Sam pulled them away from the easy escape route.

“If you think gendered bathrooms will save you then you’re wrong,” Sam gritted out. “Here!”

He pointed at a few storage rooms up ahead and waved wildly.

“You hide there! I know a good spot for me. Give it ten minutes, then we’ll come out. Okay?”

Dean saw Benny nod, and it was all he needed to know.

Benny grabbed his arm and they rushed to the door. One spell from Benny later, and they were locked in. They breathed heavily in the darkness, listening for any sound outside. It was a minute, maybe two, and then they heard the sound of Lilith and Ruby arguing outside. But their footsteps were hurried, and moments later, they were gone.

Dean chuckled and shook his head.

“Man, my brother…”

“Could’a been worse,” Benny huffed against his shoulder. “Imagine if he pissed off Alastair, or Azazel.”

“Oh God, don’t remind me,” Dean laughed anxiously. “Let’s just hope Lilith doesn’t get mad enough to try and team up with him.”

“I dunno,’” Benny replied. “Sam set a rat loose on her. She just might.”

Dean didn’t respond to that. The thought was terrifying enough on it’s own. Not that Dean would ever back down from a fight, but it certainly wasn’t one he was eager to jump into.

The silence stretched on for a few moments before it suddenly dawned on him how close they were standing together.

The cupboard itself wasn’t that big, just wide enough for two people to stand in chest to chest. Dean could feel Benny’s breath on his ear, and Dean was suddenly grateful for the darkness covering his rising blush. Judging by Benny’s labored breathing, maybe he had one too.

Dean felt like cursing.

Ten minutes? Like this? Lilith and Ruby were gonna’ be the least of his worries.

“Tell me ‘bout Kansas,” Benny suddenly breathed, catching Dean off guard.

He jumped, but then thought about it. Benny was giving him an out. Something to think about, to not freak out over. He took a shaky breath and thought back to his home state.

“It’s probably really pretty right now,” Dean whispered after a moment. “The trees will be in full bloom. We have some trees in our backyard, these nice ones that mom likes to look after in her garden. I only get to see them in the summer, but mom keeps lots of pictures for me of all the seasons when I get back.”

“Sounds nice,” Benny said gently. Dean nodded in agreement, ignoring the way his chin bumped against his friend’s shoulder.

“B-But uh, what about you? How’s Louisiana this time of year?”

He felt Benny shrug his shoulders. Dean’s blush rose.

“It’s windy this time o’ year,” Benny replied softly. “Ya’ can smell the salt in the air best in spring, and the sky looks bluer. But in summer the sun’s always real bright and warm. It’s perfect for goin’ out on the ocean. Ya’ know?”

“No,” Dean replied honestly. “But it sounds really nice. I’d love to see that someday.”

“You’ve never seen the ocean?” Benny sounded shocked. “But I thought you travelled?”

Dean shrugged. “We do. Just haven’t been to Louisiana.”

Silence immediately descended, but this time, it was filled with tension Dean couldn’t explain.

The room felt warm, and Dean’s hands felt sweaty. He hoped to God he hadn’t just revealed too much.

If he had anybody to blame, he decided it’d either be God or Balthazar. The jerk wouldn’t stop dropping hints and innuendos about him and Benny, and it was leaving Dean’s head in rubble and short-circuits. It was all his fault Dean apparently couldn’t keep his mouth shut around Benny anymore.

Dean felt Benny’s breath against his jawline, and Dean felt his internal temperature skyrocket.

“Maybe I can bring ya’ over sometime,” Benny all but whispered. Dean shivered at the tone and smiled weakly.

His eyes were finally starting to grow accustomed to the darkness. He could see Benny’s shy smile, and his blue eyes were sparkling as they always did.

But this time, Dean couldn’t look away, and he was cursing Sammy for telling them to hide in there. Was it ten minutes already? Dean wasn’t sure how much longer he could stay in here without kissing him.

And if that thought didn’t terrify the hell out of him, nothing else would. Except for maybe Alastair. But that was another train of thought.

“I-I’d like that,” Dean finally stammered out.

Benny grinned in the darkness, revealing rows of brilliant white teeth. Dean secretly wished he could kiss them, somehow. The thought was ludicrous. He pushed it away.

But not before a stampede of footsteps echoed outside the door, and both the boys flinched at the sound. The jostling of their bodies immediately pushed their faces closer, and Dean stiffened like a board against his friend.

Dear God, his friend. He was probably going to ruin their friendship. Benny was probably straight. Dean was going to hell, and in a handbasket at this rate.

“Somethin’ wrong, Dean?” Benny asked quietly, drawl thickening.

Dean shivered and bit his lip, reigning in his impulses as a flood of warmth filled his body.

“Nothing,” Dean bit out. “Nothing at all.”

“Funny,” Benny said after a moment. “I thought ya’ were just happy to see me, or somethin.’”

Dean’s eyes widened in horror as he immediately became aware of the problem.

God damn biology.

He tried to shuffle his body away from Benny’s, but it was no use, and the room did not grow to accommodate them. Where was Sam? Shouldn’t he come to rescue them at some point?

“Hey… Dean?”

“Y-Yeah Benny?” Dean gasped, cursing when the friction caught him off guard.

“Sorry.”

“For wha--”

At that moment, lips touched his, and Dean swore he didn’t swoon.

Benny’s lips were chapped and cool against his, gentle and inviting in all the right ways that had Dean melting on the spot.

His hands reached up and grabbed hold of Benny’s arms, tugging him closer without a thought.

He felt Benny smile against his lips, then pulled back with a look of hesitation.

“Sorry,” he breathed again.

Dean wasn’t having it.

“Don’t,” he growled.

“Don’t what--”

This time, Dean was the one who interrupted. Benny was quick to get with the program.

Seconds, minutes later, the door opened and Sam screamed and covered his eyes.

Dean didn’t care, and by the look on Benny’s face, he didn’t care much either.

“Does this mean we’re…?” Benny still looked uncertain, but Dean grinned shyly and grabbed his friend’s hand.

“I’d like that,” Dean replied.

His boyfriend smiled back.

“I’d like that too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooo??? hoped you guys like it! there might be one more chapter, tops two, but i'll see you guys next friday with the next chapter!
> 
> thanks for reading!
> 
> me: deanbennylife.tumblr.com


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, i am not too proud to admit it, but i really suck at updating this thing. i'm super sorry for the lateness, but i promise i have the next few chapters planned and i know where i'm going with this. just be patient with me ;)
> 
> also, we're about to reach the climax of the story. it's not a story unless something goes wrong, right? anyway, i've taken a few tiny liberties as far as tweaking a few magical items (or just inventing my own for my own purposes) but of course, i don't own harry potter. this is fan fic, so i can. hah.
> 
> apologies for what's coming, thought i should say that now. i hope you all enjoy the chapter! the next update should be either this friday or by next monday.

“I swear I’m gonna’ end you, Winchester!” Alastair roared as his friends and Dean’s friends forcefully pulled them apart.

“You wish, Baits!” Dean shouted back, shoving off Victor and Cas’s arms, surrendering for now. He could feel Benny’s eyes on his back from across the room, where he stood with all the other students.

They were in Potions class, something Dean wasn’t sure was absolutely necessary for the career field he was looking at, but something to fill the time regardless. Everyone had been split up into teams to work on their own projects, and Dean and Alastair had the unfortunate gift of being on the same team.

At first, he thought he’d be able to get by without getting into any trouble. But that changed when Alastair tried to drop exploding powder in the third team’s pot.

Everything that happened after that was a blur of experiments saved and gone wrong, until Dean and Alastair were nearly at each other’s throats. Alastair tried to pull out his wand at the last second, and then their friends had to get involved.

“Not _now_ Alastair,” Azazel hissed, not nearly discreet enough. Dean stared at him angrily until Alastair shoved his wand away and dusted off his robes.

“You’re just lucky the teacher’s coming back,” Alastair hissed.

Yeah, their teacher who should have been there the entire time if she hadn’t needed a stupid restroom break in the middle of their experiments.

“You wouldn’t get away with anything if the teacher’s knew half of what you tried to do, Alastair,” Victor snapped.

“You sound like you’re scared,” Alastair grinned. It was almost feral.

Dean rolled his eyes and looked to the side, making eye contact with his boyfriend across the room. Benny’s eyes were warm and reassuring, immediately settling Dean’s anxiety. Benny shook his head once and Dean sighed. It wasn’t worth it. _Alastair_ wasn’t worth it.

“Enough Alastair,” Dean said tiredly. “Let’s just focus on getting through class, okay?”

Alastair huffed and looked away, joining his friend back on the other side of the table as their teacher finally re-entered the room and stepped past their table.

“You better watch out, _Dean_ ,” Alastair sneered quietly. Dean narrowed his gaze.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Alastair grinned darkly and grabbed a large spoon to stir the potion.

“There’s always consequences. How long do you think it’ll take before you get yours?”

Dean shivered and glared at the other boy, only held back by Castiel’s hand on his shoulder.

Damn, sometimes he wished he could just throw his head into the wall. But Dean wasn’t about useless violence. Self defence, yes. But Dean wasn’t going to hit first. Not today and not ever. If Alastair wanted to bait him, he could do that as much as he wanted. At the end of the day, nothing ever happened, and Dean was just tired.

After class Dean immediately found himself by Benny’s side, hand in hand, and the group headed off in the direction of their next classes.

“What was that Alastair said to ya’, darlin?” Benny asked softly when the other waved and headed off to their separate classes.

Dean shrugged and sighed.

“It was probably nothing, as usual,” he replied. “Alastair’s a lot of talk man. He may hurt other students, but he won’t do anything drastic if there are teachers around. So I’m not too worried.”

“He threatened ya’ then,” Benny pursed his lips. Dean grinned and leaned over to kiss his cheek, slipping his arm in the crook of Benny’s as they headed off to class.

“I’ll be fine,” Dean replied easily, not at all surprised when Benny grumbled back.

They didn’t discuss it again for the rest of the day.

…

“You do realize Alastair’s still pissy about your little stunt in Potions today,” Crowley grumbled as the boys pulled on their nightshirts and got ready for bed.

Dean rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulders, jumping onto his bed and grinning when it bounced beneath him.

“Yeah, but he was also pissy about Sam messing with his girl Lilith. He’s all talk man. He’s not going to actually do anything. And if he does, he can’t get away with it. We have too many students on the look out for bullying these days. Team Free Will, man. Things have been changing lately, and Alastair knows it.”

“But he’s still Alastair, Dean,” Victor added quietly, catching Dean by surprise.

“You too, Vic?”

Victor shrugged and frowned. “You’ve heard the stories too, Dean. Alastair comes from a hell of a family. Literally. They say his family is more demon than human.”

“Yeah, but what’s the worst _Alastair’s_ ever done?” Dean asked, raising an eyebrow.

Crowley held up a hand and started counting, “Aside from cheap stunts like stealing and beating up other students? He’s manipulated at least three of the teachers to his side since coming to the school, he has a following nearly as big as your own, and every single one of them wouldn’t hesitate to lash out and get whatever Alastair wants if he asks for it.”

“Basically the dark and evil version of you, Dean,” Victor nodded seriously.

Dean sat up on his elbows and frowned.

“Well, that’s dumb,” he grumbled.

“Dumb is an understatement, Winchester,” Crowley rolled his eyes. “I’d rather not push him to take advantage of his recourses. It’s only a matter of time, really.”

“Fine,” Dean sighed and pulled the covers up over his legs. “I’ll be careful. But if he messes with anybody, I’m not turning some blind eye and letting him do whatever the hell he wants. He’s a jerk, and jerks shouldn’t have permission to just do whatever they want because they can.”

“Big words Winchester,” Crowley hummed. “But don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

The lights went out a few minutes later. Dean didn’t fall asleep for another three hours.

…

“You don’t look too good there, chief,” Benny said the next morning at breakfast. Dean groaned and ran a hand through his hair, not minding when Benny grabbed some extra ham to pile onto Dean’s plate.

Dean wasn’t sure what was going on with him. One second he was starving, the next he picked at his eggs and toast, then he was shoveling food in his mouth again. He was pretty sure he’d grabbed at least three snacks out of his secret stash under his bed the previous night, kept up by Victor and Crowley’s words about Alastair.

He sighed and spooned a large helping of scrambled eggs into his mouth, chewing mindlessly as he thought things over.

“Even Crowley thinks I should be careful about Alastair,” Dean finally grumbled.

Benny’s eyebrows rose, but he otherwise said nothing.

“I mean,” Dean continued, “It’s one thing when all my friends tell me to step back. I listen to you guys all the time. But after a while, it’s all the same. Nothing against you or anything. But when you hear it from guys like Crowley? I don’t know…” He pushed his spoon around his plate and frowned. “I guess I’m actually a little concerned about it.”

“Sounds like a bit more than ‘little concerned,’ chief.”

Dean bit the inside of his cheek and stared at the table. “What do you think I should do?” He glanced up at Benny, relaxing when he saw the comforting smile on his face.

“Just stick close ta’ me and the rest of your friends,” Benny replied. He reached a hand out, taking Dean’s free one and squeezed. “You never have to be alone, Dean. We got ya.’”

“Thanks Benny,” Dean grinned.

“It’s nothin’ cher,” Benny winked. “Now you gonna’ eat that ham or not?”

Dean laughed and split it in half.

…

He almost didn’t think about Alastair for the rest of the day. Almost.

They were in Defense Against the Dark Arts, the one class Dean had to stay hyper aware in because of Alastair and his friends. It normally wasn’t an issue, however. Unlike some of the low intensity classes where teachers could have more faith and trust in their students, this class required more focus and discipline, lest something go wrong and kids get seriously hurt.

There hadn’t been too bad of an accident for the past few years, but with kids like Alastair and Lilith, Dean never thought they could be too careful.

Their teacher, Professor Singer, was also one of the best teachers on staff. Nobody could get past him without getting busted or seriously punished. Dean always felt safe when he was around.

But, especially with recent events, and Crowley’s words still whispering in Dean’s ears, he felt a small shiver as he stepped inside for class.

The entire room had been cleared of desks and chairs. They’d been replaced with stations and tables explaining what they’d be doing for the day. Professor Singer stood at the center with his arms folded and his scruffy beard twitching.

“We’re in groups today!” Singer huffed as the students filed in. “But don’t get too cozy. We’ll be switching up throughout the hour!”

Dean inwardly flinched and glanced at Benny. His boyfriend shrugged and reached out a hand, taking Dean’s and squeezing it in silent support.

“Don’t worry, darlin,’” Benny smiled. “I’ll keep an eye out.”

Dean leaned over and kissed his stubbly cheek, grinning when Benny blushed in return.

Damn he really liked Benny.

Professor Singer started with the basics, explaining each station in quick clarity and steps as the students followed him around the room.

The purpose was to start getting comfortable with defense spells, things they may or may not need in the future. Whether they would need it for simple defense in an accident, monster cases, or an actual evil wizard (like the person they never really talked about), or something else entirely. Every spell they’d be required to use were simple and easy, practically harmless if anyone messed up. The worst thing that could happen was some singed hair, sparkling skin, or smelly robes. At least, that’s what Singer said.

Then, they were divided into groups.

Dean was lucky to get in his first group with Benny and Charlie. They made quick work of the first station, only having to make light charms in case of blackouts. On the table was a small box with black powder. When it was released, dark power filtered through the air and immediately targeted the candle across the wood, smothering it completely. Between Dean, Benny, and Charlie, they were able to make bright enough charms that the black powder receded back into it’s box.

Charlie’s was definitely the brightest, but she was kind enough to make Benny feel better about his sparkler.

“Hey, it’ll keep little monsters away, right?”

Benny raised an eyebrow, but grinned and tossed the little sparking bulb at Charlie’s heels. She shrieked and tossed hers back.

“Focus on the job, idjits!” Singer barked.

Dean held back a snort at Charlie’s horrified expression.

After that they steadily moved on to other stations, the numbers continuing to shuffle oddly throughout the rest of the hour.

Dean only ended up with Alastair once. The bully smirked at him, but didn’t give him any snide remark when the charmed toy monster ran across the table to jump at Dean.

Lilith hadn’t tried to get at him once either. Overall, it left Dean feeling antsy and uncertain. Only glancing back at Benny’s watching gaze relaxed him, accompanied by Charlie and his other friends’ matching glances and smiles.

“Alright!” Singer clapped, catching the entire room’s attention. “That was good work today. Tomorrow we’ll be going over the finer details of what we did today, so make good mental notes. There’ll be a quiz.”

There were a few groans, but there were smiles and excited chatter as the students left to head to their next classes.

“Well that wasn’t so bad,” Benny grinned as they stepped out into the halls. “Thought for sure I wasn’t gonna’ pass too many.”

“You don’t give yourself enough credit,” Charlie smiled, clapping him on the shoulder. “You did better than me with the toy.”

“I’m not so good with charms,” Benny shrugged. “But I s’pose I like a bit more one on one action.” His eyes drifted over to Dean’s, and Dean blushed.

Dean coughed into his fist and grinned, “So, no Lilith or Alastair jibes? I’m impressed.”

“Or skeptical,” Charlie’s brow furrowed. “It’s not like them. I’d keep an eye out Dean.”

“That’s what I got Benny for!” Dean grinned, linking his arm with his boyfriend’s. “He promised to keep extra watch of me today.”

“Why today?” Charlie raised an eyebrow, looking between them curiously.

Dean blushed and shook his head, glancing at Benny for support.

“Even Crowley got a bit worried for Dean’s sake,” Benny explained softly. “Thinks Dean should keep a better watch out.”

“Well, he’s not wrong,” Charlie sighed. She then grinned and turned the corner, parting ways with the boys. “I’ll see you later guys. Stay careful.”

“That doesn’t sound like you, Charlie,” Dean called.

“Eh, then just stay it for today!”

“Well, that’s _better_ ,” Dean sighed, shrugging his shoulders. Benny nodded seriously.

“Think she was right though,” Benny hummed. “Somethin’s not right, there.”

“No,” Dean agreed.

They made it down another hall before Benny suddenly halted, eyes wide as he looked down between them.

“What’s up?” Dean asked.

“Your bag, chief.”

Dean glanced down, then stared in shock.

The box of black powder sat open in his shoulder bag. Black dust floated above the rim and spread out, trailing all the way back from Professor Singer’s class.

“Aw, _shit_ ,” Dean exclaimed, dropping his bag into the crook of his elbow so he could reach inside it. “How the hell did it get in there?”

“Don’t touch it!” Benny exclaimed, but Dean didn’t have time to ask why.

His fingers touched the lid, and instantly the powder shot up out of the bag and straight towards his face.

The last thing he saw was Benny’s horrified blue eyes before Dean lost sight of everything.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: deanbennylife.tumblr.com
> 
> SORRY. see you guys at the next update! hope you enjoyed it! (also, apologies for any mistakes or if anybody's out of character. i just got out of a steven universe marathon.)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for posting a day later than planned! Had some editing and internet issues. Some technicians are coming in to check on it, so things should get back to normal soon. 
> 
> Apologies for the shortness. I hope you guys like the next chapter! Please let me know what you think :)

Benny stared in horror as the black powder hurled itself into Dean’s eyes. Dean shouted in shock, raising his hands to push it away, but cringed when he only succeeded in rubbing it further into the surrounding skin.

“ _Benny_!” Dean exclaimed.

He cringed as Dean opened his eyes. Black spots covered his eyes, almost drowning them in dark color until there was barely any green visible through them. The skin around his eyes was red and blotchy, and Benny could only imagine how much it burned.

“H-Hold on,” Benny replied hurriedly, reaching out to take Dean’s shoulders in his hands. “Jus’ hold on here. Can ya’ see anythin’?”

Dean shook his head hard. His hands launched up to scratch at his eyes again, but Benny grabbed his wrists and shoved them back down.

“Don’ mess with that,” Benny ordered. “Looks bad enough as it is. Let’s jus’ get you to the nurse, okay chief?”

Dean nodded shakily and held tight to Benny’s arm, allowing him to take the lead. Benny held him close the entire way, only stopping when students got in the way or they were about to take a turn.

His thoughts could focus only on Dean. Dean, and the powder that had caused this mess.

How the hell had it even found its way into Dean’s bag? Benny had been watching Alastair the entire time they were in class. He’d watched Dean too, and as far as he could tell, nothing had ever happened.

But there was no other way the powder could have gotten into Dean’s possession. Only Alastair could have pulled off something like that. His goons were everywhere, and Benny was foolish to think they should only have been keeping an eye on him.

Benny held back his snarl as he thought of the other boy and tightened his grip around Dean’s shoulders.

His boyfriend was starting to shake under his touch, and Benny didn’t dare look down again after seeing tears start to leak out of Dean’s blackened eyes.

“Benny?” Dean gasped after a moment as they drew nearer to the hospital wing.

“Yeah, darlin?”

“This really freakin’ hurts.”

Benny chuckled, the sound ripping and dry in his throat. “Yeah, I know.”

They had two turns left when Dean abruptly grabbed his cloak, forcing him to a halt.

“Wait,” Dean choked, “don’t take me to the nurse.”

“Why the hell _not_?” Benny exclaimed. “Dean, this ain’t some silly prank. ‘Case ya’ didn’t know, your eyes are black as pitts!”

Dean shook his head fiercely and clung tighter. “If the teacher’s find out about this, they’ll make a big deal out of it and Alastair’s gonna’ make it even worse for us. J-Just take me to Meg, she can fix this.”

Benny stared down at Dean in shock, waiting for his boyfriend to drop the other shoe and say he was kidding. But Dean’s face was drawn in pain and the definition of resolve. He didn’t want the teachers to know. He wanted to fix it all quietly and quickly.

Like hell.

“Look Dean,” Benny growled, grip tightening, “I know you’ve been tryin’ to do good things here, and stand up to bullies who push around the little ones. But if you think I’m gonna’ let some asshole get away with somethin’ this big, to you, then you’re jus’ gonna’ have to forgive me.”

“Benny no--”

“That’s enough.” Benny began walking again. “We’re gettin’ ya’ to the nurse. That’s the end of it.”

Dean stared at him, something mixed between anger and frustration, but said nothing as Benny tugged him the last few steps to the hospital wing and deposited him in Nurse Mill’s arms. He knew he’d made the right choice when her eyes widened in horror and demanded to know what happened.

Benny told her, even when Dean glared at him and kept his mouth firmly shut.

But Benny didn’t care. There had to be a line somewhere. As far as he was concerned, Alastair crossed it. It didn’t matter if Dean thought he could handle it. Sooner or later, Benny believed they had to let the adults do a little work too.

…

“He was lucky he was brought in so soon,” Mrs. Mills was saying as she crossed her arms. “If they’d taken any longer that powder would have dug into his eyes and he would’ve been blind.”

Dean’s eyes were focused hard on the sheets in front of him. His eyes were finally green again, but they were glassy and reflective, an effect of the spell that helped remove the jinxed dust.

He didn’t look up, even when his friends came in and circled around his bed and asked him what happened.

Benny was the one who had to explain, since Mrs. Mills was busy speaking with the other teachers. And from what Benny was overhearing, this wasn’t the first extreme attack Alastair had done to a student. Some of them even Benny had never heard about. The thought was chilling as he stared at Dean in the bed. This could have been much worse.

Cas stood close by Dean’s side, looking pensive and focused. Charlie and Jo, on the other hand, were fuming and close to exploding. Victor was the only one who looked remotely close to calm, and even his gaze was extremely narrowed.

“This is bad, Dean,” Charlie grumbled after several moments. Everyone turned to look at her as she continued, “Alastair isn’t going to stop at this rate. If he gets away with something this bad? He’ll think he can do anything.”

“It wasn’t that big of a deal--” Dean started, but Jo interrupted.

“If you think that you’re a fool,” she snapped. “Didn’t you hear Jody? She says you would have been blinded if you didn’t get help when you did. Alastair could have hurt you permanently. Don’t tell me that it’s fine.”

Dean pursed his lips and glared at the foot of the bed.

Cas sighed and crossed his arms, mirroring Victor’s stance across from him. “The teachers will begin a discussion about Alastair’s enrollment in the school after this. It’s likely he’ll be expelled.”

Victor shook his head. “Unlikely,” he grunted. “His family name carries too much weight. We already know half the staff would do anything for them. We’ll have people pushing for Alastair being expelled, but the likelyhood of it is low.”

“Then what’re we supposed to do?” Benny grumbled, finally speaking up. “Let ‘im walk?” He looked at Dean, expecting him to jump to his feet and exclaim, ‘of course not!’

But Dean was still. He kept his gaze forward and fixed on the teachers just across the room from them. His jaw was set and he said nothing.

Benny sighed and looked at the others, unsurprised to see their mutual worried glances. It wasn’t like Dean to let something like this go, let alone not say anything about it. Benny tore his gaze away and shoved his hands deep in his pockets.

“We gotta’ do somethin,’” Benny finished.

“Like what?” Jo asked.

Benny shrugged. “Push for the headmaster to kick ‘im out. He’s got enough of a history behind him that it won’t be too hard gettin’ the evidence. If we don’ try to get Alastair removed, then what good are we doin’ with Team Free Will? We got a band o’ people followin’ Dean’s lead, doin’ the best they can for the best school experience possible. What’s it worth if we let Alastair go easy for somethin’ this big?”

Victor nodded, expression stern. “We can get everybody together. Anybody who’s been hurt by Alastair and wants to take a stand, we’ll find them and rally them together. We can take it straight to the headmaster and get it settled once and for all.”

“Like he’ll listen to us?” Jo raised an eyebrow.

“It’s a decent plan,” Castiel said. “It’s worth trying.”

“Hell yes,” Charlie nodded, standing as well. “Let’s do it.”

All eyes turned to Dean, who was determinedly ignoring all of them. The group then turned to Benny.

Benny swallowed and tightened his jaw.

“Let’s do it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked it! The next update should either by this next Friday or by next Monday/Tuesday.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for any mistakes! i was up late writing again. i think i found my groove for this story again and i've got the last chapter ready in mind. i might write an epilogue... so stay tuned. 
> 
> please enjoy!

They worked tirelessly to find every friend, acquaintance, and classmate who might be willing to help them get Alastair suspended, or better, expelled. It was easy with their inner circle of friends, but none of them were surprised to meet resistance the farther out they searched.

By the end of the first day, they had fifteen students willing to take a stand against Alastair and sign a letter to the Headmaster. Charlie and Castiel were put in charge of writing the official letter, and Victor and Benny proofread it when it was finished.

Dean stayed out of the project, to everyone’s worry. He watched them write the letter but offered no feedback, instead opting to disappear back to his room as soon as they were done.

“Something’s wrong with him,” Victor grumbled as the rest of the group read over the letter, each taking the time to sign it as clearly as possible.

“I know,” Benny replied softly. “Haven’t been able to get ‘im to talk since Mills let him go.”

“Do you think Alastair threatened him?” Victor asked.

Benny glanced at him in concern, noting the way his friend’s eyes were pinched with worry. It wasn’t that far of a stretch. Alastair was in the business of making threats. But when would he have found the time? Alastair and Dean never spoke during their class, and hadn’t even gone near Dean’s bag.

They were still trying to figure out how the dust had gotten in there. But was there a chance anything else had found it’s way in the bag?

The thought made Benny’s back straighten.

“What is it?” Victor asked.

“I need to talk to Dean,” Benny huffed. He stood and rushed out of the room, quickly making his way down the nearly empty halls. It was only shortly into the evening, just after dinner. The light from the sunset over the hills cast an eerie glow throughout the castle as Benny headed toward the Slytherin chambers.

He knocked on the door hard when he reached it, not stopping until the Head Boy finally came out with a sneer on his face.

“What do you want, Gryffindor?” The other boy looked tired, too tired to deal with what Benny needed.

“Dean Winchester,” Benny replied. “It’s important.”

The Slytherin huffed but nodded.

“Wait here.”

Benny tapped his foot as he waited. He wasn’t sure how long it took, but eventually the door opened again, and Dean slowly slid through the door, a look of confusion sparking in his eyes.

“Benny?” He asked, glancing down the halls and then back to his boyfriend. “What are you doing down here?”

Benny sighed in relief when he saw him. Dean looked tired and annoyed. But he looked far better than he did in the hospital wing, and Benny’s fingers itched to reach out and pull the other boy into his arms.

But he knew he couldn’t. Dean was still giving him the cold shoulder. At least this time Benny had an idea of why.

“Lookin’ for you, chief,” Benny replied, soft. “I need to know why you’ve been actin’ different.”

Dean’s gaze narrowed, clearly the wrong thing for Benny to say.

“I’m fine,” he snapped. “Just tired and ready for this year to be over.”

He moved as if to sneak back into the Slytherin house, but Benny reached out and grabbed his cloak on impulse, earning a dirty glare from the green eyed boy. The hurt look more than any words could.

“You ain’t tired, cher,” Benny tried, still trying to be gentle. “What’d Alastair do?”

Dean stared at him for a long moment. Benny could see the way his jaw worked, fighting for an answer. But it was all Benny needed to see.

“He put somethin’ in your bag, didn’t he?” Benny pressed, drawing closer. “Sent you a message. Am I right?”

Dean stepped back and frowned. “It’s not your business,” he replied, slow. “Just let me deal with Alastair, Benny. I can handle it.”

“Yeah, like you were just gonna’ let Alastair blind you on the half chance Meg could heal you herself? All quiet like?”

“I could’ve handled it!” Dean snapped, eyes blazing. He shoved a finger in Benny’s chest, pushing him back until he was away from the door. Benny was too stunned to stop him. “You need to back off. Do whatever the hell you want with my friends and your letter. It’s not going to change anything and we both know it.”

Benny gritted his teeth and clenched his fists.

“I’m tryin’ to be supportive, here,” Benny retorted. “I’m tryin’ to help you. Why won’t ya’ let me?”

Dean’s jaw flexed and he looked away. He reached for the door and sighed. “I’m tired,” he said finally. “I’ll talk to you tomorrow Benny.”

Benny stared as the door shut behind him, frozen in place. It took him a minute before it clicked in his head and he swore darkly.

There was no way in hell he was letting Dean fight this alone. He ran a hand over his head and stormed away. He had a letter to write and friends to rally.

…

Dean stared out the glass windows to the lake as he pulled on his cloak. It was late. Too late to be up and getting dressed. But Dean didn’t care.

That evening Victor had cornered him after dinner, demanding to know what had gotten into him. Everyone seemed to know something was wrong. Dean figured it was understandable. He’d spent the past five years doing everything in his power to bring down Alastair Baits and stop his hellish attacks on first years and any other students that got in his way. And now that they had a genuine chance to get Alastair suspended, Dean was backing off.

Hell, Dean would probably be pretty pissed too. But instead he felt cold. He felt done. He stuffed his wand in the folds of his cloak and crept through the halls, knowing no one would be up at this hour. The only one who would be up was Alastair. It was the perfect time to meet.

Dean stepped out into the halls, holding in a shiver at the darkness that seemed to surround him. He’d only ever been out this late once, and that was to face off against Michael and his brothers. Back then, things were simple and stupid. Now things were complicated. Dean just wanted it to be over.

As he walked, his thoughts travelled to Benny and his friends. They all suspected something was wrong. But he wondered if they’d figured it out yet.

Of all of them, he expected Benny to figure it out. And he had. At least, he’d figured out a part of it.

Alastair had contacted him. It was during the small space of time Benny hadn’t been allowed in the hospital wing, when Nurse Mills was hurriedly contacting the necessary teachers while Dean was alone, resting.

Someone had come in. It wasn’t Alastair. But it was one of his lackeys. They sat at his bedside and sneered, “You got lucky. Next time we’ll drop something in your boyfriend’s stash.”

Dean’s eyes flashed, and he hadn’t hesitated to snatch the boy’s wrist and tighten his grip. _Hard_.

“You tell Alastair, if he was a bone to pick with me, then he should face me instead of cowering behind messengers and idiots like you.”

The boy tore his hand away and rolled his eyes, not the least bit fazed. “That’s why I’m here, Winchester. Alastair’s got a meeting in mind. If you’re not in the observatory at midnight, he’s gonna’ go ahead and move his plans to somebody _else_.”

Dean didn’t have to ask who Alastair had in mind. He nodded solemnly and the boy left, right before Nurse Mills came back in with three teachers and all of Dean’s friends.

How they all missed the other boy’s exit, Dean had no idea. But he had no intentions of mentioning it to them.

He’d already learned that Alastair played dirty. Bringing any of them in on what Alastair had planned would just get more people hurt. And damn if Dean was going to let anybody else get in trouble because of him. It was bad enough already.

Dean climbed the stairs silently. He knew teachers were patrolling the halls at night, but he wasn’t looking out for them. He knew their rotations. He was watching out for his friends. If anyone could put together the pieces, it’d be them. Benny already had half the puzzle. It was only a matter of time before the rest of them figured it out.

But he heard no footsteps following his own, and soon enough Dean found himself in the observatory. Alastair stood by the balcony, staring out at the view like it was something he owned and had rights to.

Dean bit the inside of his cheek and stepped forward.

“Alastair,” Dean called.

The other boy glanced back at him and grinned. His teeth glimmered in the darkness, something ominous stirring in his eyes. Overall, it was nothing less than Dean expected.

“Dean,” Alastair replied, far too pleasant to be reassuring. “Right on time. Didn’t expect nothing less.”

Dean raised an eyebrow. “I’m surprised you wanted to meet at all,” he replied. “I was expecting another underhand parlor trick. Guess even you can run out of ideas.”

“You wound me, Dean.” Alastair pretended to moan pitifully, placing a hand over his chest. “Thought you’d give me more credit than that.”

“I’ll give you what you deserve. Nothing.”

“Now that’s just cruel.”

Alastair stepped across the wooden floor until there was only a few feet of distance between them. Dean imagined if he reached out his hand, he could easily push the other boy to the floor. But he held still and kept his fists at his sides.

“Remember back when we were first years, Dean?” Alastair said suddenly, catching Dean off guard.

He shrugged, “I remember.”

“That day when we were first learning how to use our brooms. That was the first mistake you ever made, double crossing your own house.”

“You nearly hurt another student,” Dean growled. “She didn’t do anything to you, but you threw her off her broom anyway. Just because she was from another house.”

“Like that should have meant anything!” Alastair rolled his eyes and he huffed. “But that’s not what I was gettin’ at Dean. I think it’s time you and me had a truce.”

“You’re shitting me,” Dean deadpanned.

“Wouldn’t that be nice,” Alastair replied, false cheeriness pulling at his features. “I’m serious. Things have gotten out of control since that day on the field. You’ve been nothing but trouble for me, and you seem determined to keep fighting till you see me expelled. We both know it’s never going to happen.”

Dean took a measured breath and counted back from ten. “Should I be afraid to ask what you have in mind?”

Alastair grinned. The moon cast odd shadows across his face. He looked oddly snake like in the darkness, just enough light to reflect off his eyes and teeth, but not enough to keep him looking human. Dean held back a shiver.

“We stay out of each other’s way,” Alastair proposed. “The way things keep going, I’d say neither of us would make it to our last year. But maybe we can let each other be, and maybe we both graduate happily without any difficulties.”

“Sure,” Dean snapped. “And let how many kids get trampled just because they looked at you wrong?”

“Like I said,” Alastair shrugged, still grinning. “We’ll stay out of each other’s way. I won’t mess with your things, and you won’t mess with mine.”

“My _friends_ aren’t _things_ ,” Dean snarled. “I’m not going to stand by and let you manipulate whoever the hell you want to get your way.”

“What about _Benny_?” Alastair asked, tongue rolling at the name, like it was foreign and something disgusting.

Dean froze.

“I know you like him. But everybody knows he… sticks out. Kind of odd, doesn’t really have a place anywhere. I doubt too many people would care if he was suddenly expelled. Can’t imagine why…” Alastair trailed off, eyes glinting dangerously. “But it’d be a shame if they found a reason.”

“You would blackmail Benny,” Dean said, slow.

Of course Alastair would do that. Of course. Dean wasn’t surprised. But he wasn’t expecting the sudden coil in his gut, the tightness in his hands or the itch in his fingers that _begged_ to push Alastair in the eye.

His hands opened and closed, trying to chase the feeling away.

Things were already stressful enough. Benny was trying to get signatures, a letter. He was working hard to get Alastair suspended, or expelled. Dean couldn’t get in a fight with him now. He couldn’t let Benny’s work go to waste. Not after everything that had happened.

“You said it,” Alastair finally replied, laughing. “Not me. Take the warning, Dean. You might need it if you cross me again.”

Alastair moved to leave, but stopped by Dean’s side, grabbing his arm. Dean glared, but the hold only tightened, making him wince.

“I hope you’re a good listener Dean,” the boy hissed. “Your boyfriend depends on it.”

Dean’s eyes widened. The coil in his gut sprung, and before Dean knew it, his fists were wrapped tightly around Alastair’s arms and were shoving him back against a wooden beam.

“ _You take that back,_ ” Dean snarled. “You leave Benny alone or so help me God…”

“You better let go there,” Alastair said, still smiling. God, Dean wanted to punch that smile off his face. “You’re not doing Benny much of a favor.”

Dean’s fist pulled back without thinking. He only felt pain flare in his knuckles and wrist after he saw blood spurt out of Alastair’s nose.

“I _said_ ,” Dean growled again, “leave _Benny alone_.”

“I wonder if you’d do this for your friend Charlie, or Cas--”

Dean pulled him back and slammed him into the beam again, vaguely aware when he heard wood snapping.

“I don’t think you’re hearing me,” Dean roared. “Leave Benny alone, leave my _friends_ alone. You don’t get to go near them. Ever!”

Alastair laughed. Blood dripped down his nose, past his lips. Two drops fell and hit Dean’s hand, but he didn’t dare wipe it away. His fists were occupied with Alastair’s cloak.

“Who’ll defend them?” Alastair crooned. “You? After you get suspended for beating another student?” He clicked his tongue, shaking his head in fake shame. Dean’s jaw tightened. His fists whitened. “You seem to have gotten yourself in some trouble, my friend.”

“You son of a _bitch_ \--”

He missed the sound of heavy footsteps until it was too late. Arms wrapped around his torso and pulled him off of the other boy, dragging him away until he was halfway across the room.

“Let me go!” Dean swore, kicking out against whoever was holding onto him. He glanced over his shoulders and stared. It was Alastair’s lackeys, including the boy from the hospital wing.

Alastair slowly stood and wiped some of the blood off his chin, staring at it idly, like it was rainwater rather than his body leaking.

“Well, I’m glad we had this meeting, Dean,” Alastair said after a moment, grinning. “I’m going to visit a few teachers now. I’m sure they’ll be very interested to hear about how Dean Winchester snuck into my room in the middle of the night to attack me while I slept. I’m sure that letter your friends are working on will be very useless then.”

“I’m going to kill you,” Dean snarled.

Alastair shrugged.

“Good luck with that when you’re stuck at home, with disappointed parents and an expelled letter.”

“Ain’t nobody gettin’ a letter today,” a voice called from the back.

Dean froze, the boys holding him back also going still. Alastair’s eyes widened comically, and Dean didn’t know if he felt happy or horrified that he had, in fact, been followed.

Out of the shadows stepped Benny, Jo, Victor, Cas, Meg, and Charlie. Meg was holding a bat, and Dean had half a mind left to wonder where the hell she’d gotten it. The rest of the group didn’t look the least bit concerned with it.

“Let ‘im go,” Benny ordered, eyes fierce and glaring. The boys holding onto Dean instantly stepped back, all eyes fixed on the bat in Meg’s hands.

Dean sagged in relief, but didn’t hesitate rushing over to his friends. He avoided Benny’s pinning stare. He wasn’t sure he could deal with the disappointment in his gaze right now.

“Oh look,” Alastair rolled his eyes. “Boyfriend and friends to the rescue.”

“It’s better than you got,” Benny replied calmly. “And you aren’t gonna’ say a word about this to the teachers.”

“Or else what?” Alastair snapped.

Meg snapped her bat against her palms.

“Have I ever told you I don’t like bullies?” She grinned. Dean wondered if it looked scarier than Alastair’s smiles. He tried not to dwell on it.

Alastair didn’t reply. Instead he glared at the boys who’d grabbed Dean. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at the group.

“Get them!”

What happened next was a flash of colors and burning light. Dean and his friends immediately pulled out their wands while Meg went straight for Alastair’s head with the bat. Cas disarmed Alastair in a heartbeat, and the bat hit Alastair’s shoulder with a sickening crunch.

Benny disarmed the boy from the hospital wing. The other boy knocked Victor clean off his feet with a blast to his chest. Charlie and Jo double teamed the other boy before the other jumped to his feet and hit a blast to Dean’s face. Dean hit the ground with a thud. He was vaguely aware he’d probably have a sick bruise in the morning.

The fight lasted moments. But soon enough, it was dark again, and Alastair and his friends lay in the center of the room. They weren’t unconscious, but they were wandless, and finished.

Victor was knocked out. Jo and Cas slowly helped pull him up, and Charlie was speaking to Benny softly.

Dean didn’t hear a word of it. His ears were ringing, and his head was throbbing. He didn’t move for anything until he felt a warm hand on his shoulder. He looked up into stunning blue eyes and felt all the air rush out of his lungs.

He didn’t see an ounce of disappointment lurking in Benny’s eyes. Only concern.

“You alright, darlin?” Benny whispered, cradling Dean’s head with his arm.

Dean grinned and nodded slowly.

“Didn’t think you’d go that far for me,” he replied.

Benny smirked.

“Any of us would,” he replied. Then, after a moment, he added with a soft kiss to Dean’s forehead, “Especially me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: deanbennylife.tumblr.com
> 
> please let me know what you think! i hope you liked it!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the last chapter guys! i wrote as good an epilogue as i could, and i hope you like it! 
> 
> i may or may not write one shots to add to this series some other day, but for now, this story is over. i hope you guys like the final chapter! thank you for reading! 
> 
> (also: notes on my next deanbenny fic at the bottom of this page.)

“A bat, really?” Dean chuckled humorlessly, wincing as Benny pressed a damp cloth to the bump on his head.

Benny shook his head and sighed. That bat Meg had used over Alastair’s shoulder had snapped in half. Alastair didn’t fight back after that, giving her lots of time to whip out her wand and continue the fight alongside her friends. But Dean was going to have that image in his head for a long time. It wasn’t everyday someone saw Meg Masters take a shot like that.

“She said she wanted ta’ do somethin’ Alastair would never forget,” Benny replied. He placed Dean’s hand over the rag and stepped back, admiring his work.

They didn’t have time to go to the hospital wing after their blowout. Instead, it’d been a race to get to a teacher they trusted before Alastair and his friends could get a head start.

Now, Professor Singer was sitting in a heated meeting between seven teachers and the headmaster, Zechariah, himself.

Dean wasn’t optimistic. Everyone said Zechariah was a beast, a stubborn man who was all about his own moral righteousness rather than anyone elses. Well, as long as they always aligned to his.

In the end, Dean wouldn’t be surprised if Zechariah put his foot down and refused to cast Alastair out of the school. He wouldn’t be surprised if he blamed Dean and kicked him out instead, and his friends to boot just for helping.

“You’re makin’ that face again, chief,” Benny said, drawing Dean out of his thoughts. He looked up as Benny sat beside him, making a show of raising his eyebrows like he knew something Dean didn’t.

“What face?” Dean asked, skeptical. Benny smiled. It made his heart flutter.

“That face. When ya’ stop and think somethin’s not worth pursuin’ anymore. It’s your ‘I give up’ face. Ain’t exactly a good look for you, in my opinion.”

“Yeah?” Dean asked. He scrubbed a hand over his face tiredly, sighing as he leaned back to match Benny’s posture. “Don’t tell me you think we’re actually gonna’ win this or something. Not after the stunt I pulled last night.”

Benny shrugged and frowned. “Not sure,” he replied, honest. “But I’m not sure I’d wanna’ give up either. And neither should you.” He reached out a hand and patted Dean’s shoulder. Dean wished he would just take his hand, find some warmth and comfort in his boyfriend’s touch. But Benny beat him to it and stretched his hand out over Dean’s shoulders, tugging him close until their bodies were pressed close together.

Dean leaned his head on Benny’s shoulder and sighed.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about Alastair,” he said after a moment, swallowing. “It was an idiot move. I get it.”

“Still wished you’d told me ahead of time, darlin,’” Benny replied. “Wished I figured it out sooner.”

“It wasn’t your fault.”

“But you trusted me ta’ watch you, watch your things. Make sure nothin’ bad happened to you. Then with your eyes… and everythin’ else… It was a mess, Dean.”

“You know Alastair would’ve found another way to get to me,” Dean grumbled, not fighting when Benny pulled his face into his shoulder. “Stop beating yourself up.”

“Could say the same to you, Dean,” Benny replied softly. “Look, you gotta’ let me help ya’ in the future. And I could do to keep a better eye out for ya’ too. But what good are we to each other if we never help each other out? Never let each other help? We’re useless.”

Dean nodded slowly. “Don’t wanna’ be useless, Benny.”

He felt Benny smile into his hair, right before he pressed a kiss there and sighed. “We won’t be if ya’ don’t wanna.’”

Dean smiled. “Good.”

They sat in silence for several minutes, listening to the silence around them. Even though it was morning now, it was too early to go to classes, and too early for students to be wandering around socializing. That left the entire study hall to themselves while the teachers met about Alastair, the fight, and the attack on Dean’s eyes. A few of their friends were waiting just outside the doors where the teachers met, waiting for the verdict on what would happen to Alastair, or worse, Dean.

It was nearly twenty minutes later before Charlie burst into the hall, eyes wild and hair a mess from the fight earlier. Benny had started to snore, cheek resting against Dean’s head. He’d been too kind to push him back, but by the look on Charlie’s face now, Dean sat up straight and nudged Benny’s shoulder.

“Benny, wake up,” he ordered, watching in amusement as Benny sputtered back into consciousness.

“Bitches!” Charlie exclaimed, waving her arm wildly. “Get over here. We got news.”

They quickly did as they were told, rushing forward until the three of them stood in the hall. Dean spotted Victor, Jo, and Cas running down the halls toward them. Clearly Charlie had left them in her dust in favor of getting the news out first.

“What happened?” Dean asked. “What’s the verdict?”

Charlie took a deep breath and glared down the hall. “Well, bad news, we’re all going to have a great time in detention for the rest of the month plus a wonderful tour of the forbidden forest.”

“That’s all?” Benny asked, raising his eyebrows suspiciously.

Charlie’s eyes bulged. “Well, maybe _some_ of us don’t care about losing our social lives for a month,” she grumbled. “But yeah. That’s it.”

“What about Alastair?” Dean urged. “What’s happening to him?”

The rest of their friends thundered to a halt beside them. Jo came out with the finishing statement, “Alastair’s not going to be expelled. But they way it sounds, he’s going to be suspended with a very severe letter to his parents about dealing with his behaviour and social expectations if he ever hopes to graduate at Hogwarts.”

It took them a moment for the words to sink in. Benny was the first one to react. He grinned and grabbed Dean and Charlie into a fierce hug, laughing bright as the rest of the group joined them in the hug.

That was how Meg found them when she finally strolled down the halls. All of them, laughing breathlessly, Jo and Charlie cheering, Victor grinning like he wasn’t quite sure he believed it, and Cas shaking his head in amusement.

It wasn’t perfect. But it was a victory. Dean couldn’t stop smiling for the entire week, especially when the news spread to the rest of the school.

Alastair’s followers were furious. Dean’s were joyous. All they could hope was that next year would mark the end of Alastair’s reign.

…

It was maybe one of the best summers of Dean’s life. Alastair had been suspended after all, and from the way they heard it, his parents had been furious with the letter and personal visit from the headmaster himself. He received letters from Charlie and Cas throughout the summer, as well as notes from the rest of his friends, letting him know new details about Alastair or how their summers were going.

So far, Dean was getting tired of the ongoing side letters from Charlie and Jo, both complaining about their attraction for the other girl but never following through.

Benny made a bet that they’d be together by the start of the new school year. Dean had a bet from the beginning of the school year. Either way, they were both vigilant and waiting on Charlie and Jo’s letters.

Victor was making serious steps towards his dream career in the Ministry, something to do with dark arts and enforcement. Either way, Dean was supportive.

Meg and Cas were looking at future options together. Dean and Benny had another bet going on for when they’d get married someday. Dean thought five years. Benny thought ten.

Benny stayed mostly in touch with Joe and Cole, always busy during his free hours. He either spent his time writing, or spending time with Dean. It was something Dean was still endlessly grateful to his parents for, letting Benny stay with him for half the summer. The other half, Dean would get to go home with Benny, finally see those Louisiana waters Benny talked so much about.

“You’ll prob’ly get seasick,” Benny warned often. Dean shrugged it off. He was looking forward to it.

The best part of having Benny over for the summer was getting to see his boyfriend every day. Dean’s parents didn’t even seem surprised when he wrote to them, asking for permission to bring his boyfriend over for a few months. If they were surprised, however, they never showed it. Instead they welcomed them both back home with open arms, and had already made up a guest room for Benny to stay in.

Dean wasn’t sure how much time either of them spent in their separate rooms, but it probably wasn’t a lot. It wasn’t exactly easy finding a lot of private places to be together at Hogwarts. At home, it was significantly easier. Not that anyone needed to know that, of course.

They spent the summer getting to know each other more than they did when they were caught between school, Alastair, and teacher politics. Dean was fairly sure he knew enough about boats now to last a few lifetimes, and had also learned more about the art of tattoos, something he was determined to be bitter about since the art never moved.

Benny was especially intrigued by the magical creatures in Dean’s life, especially just how many there were always coming through their doors. Oftentimes there were many small, harmless creatures that Sam and Benny liked to watch after while John and Mary were off dealing with business men and women and how to deal with the free-roaming creatures. Other times, there were more dangerous creatures brought in behind cages and sheets. They were strictly warned not to look at or touch them unless they were wearing protective gear.

Dean spent hours with Benny in their basement library, pouring over old texts about monsters and legends. Benny was especially taken by the element of fantasy behind them, and how it mixed with history that ordinary muggles couldn’t understand.

One night, Dean remembered watching Benny fondly over the lamp light, staring as Benny muttered and ran his fingers over words and stories he’d heard before from muggles, but never understood till now.

It was well past midnight, and they should’ve been in bed long ago. But Dean couldn’t help thinking how perfect it was. He felt as though he were learning more than he ever did at school. He wondered if life would always feel like that with Benny. Constantly learning, figuring things out, talking. Maybe they’d always find adventures too, like with Alastair or other things.

He’d be lying if he said he didn’t want to find out.

Benny was right about Louisiana, too. It was beautiful. He was also right about Dean’s seasickness. Although, Dean was adamant that he only got sick when they were too far from shore. Sitting at anchor was just fine. Or so he said.

Benny laughed the most when they were on the sea. He pulled up the sail of his own little boat and took Dean out every weekend, sailing by rocks and fish for hours as he explained the details of the land, all of the little things he’d been taught by his father before he left. He taught Dean how to tie knots and cast fishing lines.

Dean lost track of the hours they sat on that boat, their feet dangling in the ocean water, shoulders brushing as they stared out at the horizon or the city behind them.

It felt like sitting in Benny’s world.

Dean wasn’t disappointed at all.

When they finally went back to school, it was together. Charlie and Jo didn’t, in fact, get together before the school year started. Dean was more than happy to collect the bet, but secretly found a way to give it back to Benny later. In the end, they got together at Christmas. Dean loved the happy looks they got whenever they held hands when they thought no one was looking.

Alastair came back quietly and without attention. If he made any more problems for other students, Dean never heard about it. They all celebrated at New Year’s.

They all graduated together, as they expected to. It was maybe the best night of Dean’s life. The only thing that topped it was moving in with Benny on the Louisiana waters when he finally left home.

But in the end, he figured, he was really coming home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like it? Love it? Please let me know! I really hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> In the meantime, I'm starting another deanbenny fic in a few short weeks. It's based off the movie "The Tourist" with Angelina Jolie and Johnny Depp. If you have watched that movie, AWESOME! I hope you like the fic! If you haven't... you might want to wait until the story is over, lest you find out all the spoilers ;) Regardless, I hope you will enjoy it as much as this fic, if not more! Here's the summary for the Tourist:
> 
> "A French man, Benjamin Lafitte, is being followed by French Police who are working with Scotland Yard under the direction of Inspector Gordon Walker. Walker has spent years hunting Alexander Pearce, a lover of Benny, who owes £744 million in back taxes, and is believed to have received plastic surgery to alter his appearance. At a Parisian cafe, Benny receives written instructions from Pearce: Board the train to Venice; pick out a man; let the police believe that he is Pearce. Benny burns the note, evades the police and boards the train. Once on, Benny selects and unsuspecting American math teacher from Kansas. Dean Winchester."
> 
> Stay tuned! I'll be posting more about the new story on my blog: deanbennylife.tumblr.com
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
